Wicked Dreaming
by C.Queen
Summary: Next door neighbors Albus and Scorpius have accidentally bought matching earrings, and there's more to the pieces of jewelry than meets the eye.
1. Dangerous Purchases

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

This is what happens when I get nostalgic for 'A Wicked Week', dammit. Separate fic though, FYI.

Dangerous Purchases

Hunching his shoulders against the cold Scorpius Malfoy paid little attention to the people walking the streets around him, trusting his instincts to warn him if there was anything or anyone nearby that might pose a threat. Most people had the sense not to mess with him, but there were always idiots out there who thought they could prove how tough they were by taking down a Death Eater's offspring. It never ended well for the opposition when they came at him though. He didn't play with his food, but he made sure to beat it into them that the next time they messed with him would be their last. It was also just easier to kick their asses since actually cursing them would get him in trouble.

Plus it usually scared the hell out of his would be assaulters to realize he was as dangerous without a wand as he was with one.

Lips curving slightly at the thought the Slytherin continued to walk towards home, pausing for a moment as he saw light coming out of a nearby window. The building in question had been abandoned for years but apparently someone had either purchased it or the owners were in there now figuring out how to get away with arson so that they could be finally free of the supposedly unsellable building. There was said to be a curse on it, that no business ever lasted a year after moving into the space. He didn't know if that was true or not, it had been empty as long as he'd been walking this street on his way home.

Curiosity roused Scorpius walked over to stand in front of the building, blinking in shock as he took in the fact that overnight the store had become occupied and filled with stuff. It was already open for business according to the sign in the window. There was no sign indicating what kind of store it was though.

From what he could see the place looked to be filled with odds and ends, nothing likely worth his interest, but the Slytherin found himself reaching for the door knob and letting himself in before he could question his sudden impulse to check the place out. The inside looked like an indoor rummage sale, and a poorly organized one at that. Coming to the conclusion that his impulse had been a stupid one Scorpius turned on his heels with the intention of letting himself out before someone came out to see who'd come into the shop in the first place. Talk about bad business sense though, to not only set up shop in a cursed building, but also being stupid enough to just leave your merchandise, such as it was, alone to be shoplifted.

He was almost at the door when he sensed another presence, instinct signaling a need to turn around and face whoever was coming up behind him.

No threat, Scorpius thought as he quickly sized up the old woman coming up to him. How she made her way through all the clutter was him, her eyes were clouded and unfocused. She was either blind or near to it.

"Hello. Welcome to my store."

"Madam." He couldn't have said why, but there was something about the woman that demanded he show her respect. Some hint that she was more than she seemed.

The weathered face shifted as the woman's lips curved into a smile. "I have exactly what you need. Just wait here a moment, won't you? It will take but a moment for me to locate it. I'm afraid I don't move around as quickly as I used to."

Opening his mouth to tell her that he was leaving Scorpius frowned when the words simply wouldn't come. Something was stopping him from denying her, so that he was left confused and frustrated as she shuffled off to retrieve whatever piece of junk she was hoping to unload on him. What was wrong with him? It had been a long week but this was just ridiculous.

But he was still there when she came back with what looked like a box suitable for holding jewelry in one hand.

Stopping in front of him the woman opened the box's lid, revealing the fact that inside, nestled on faded silk, was a silver stud earring, the jewel it encased a stunning, small emerald.

Instinctively Scorpius hand came up so that he could finger his right, pierced ear. How would she know that he had a pierced ear? She could probably barely make out his form, much less notice something so small seeing as he only ever wore studs in it. And there was only one earring in the box when under normal circumstances there would be two. He had countless doubles at home to prove it. But she offered only the one to him.

Taking the box from her against his better judgment Scorpius studied the jewel, fairly sure that it was the real deal and looked to be flawless to the naked eye. That was the only interesting thing about it, besides the fact that it looked old and there was only one. But he had a thing for emeralds, especially ones this particular shade of green. After studying the earring for several long moments the Slytherin closed the lid and looked at her questioningly.

"How much?"

Less then two minutes later he was out the door, the jewelry box and its lone content in his coat pocket.

)

Albus Potter had to practically drag himself up the stairs leading to his third story loft. He could have just apparated himself there, but he was not only sleep deprived but running completely on a rapidly declining caffeine high. He didn't trust himself not to splice himself or end up in the Bermuda Triangle. Just one more flight of stairs, the Gryffindor reminded himself as he kept a firm grip on the stair railing, just in case. One more and then he could go straight to bed and not wake up again until he was good and ready to do so. That it was eight o'clock on a Friday night didn't matter, all he could think about was burrowing under his covers. Alone, unfortunately, but he was too tired to be as depressed by that fact as he normally was.

Walking like a drunk Albus opened the door that led into the hallway, blinking at both the light and to force his brain to remember which of the door's was his. Absently reaching up to finger his left, pierced ear, a habit of his, the Gryffindor face shifted into thoughtful lines as he brushed his fingers over the new earring. He blamed sleep deprivation for the fact that he'd somehow ended up walking into a shop he'd never been in, allowing some old lady to pop an earring into his ear as he hadn't been wearing one of his at the time, and then giving her money for it without even being able to see what that damn thing looked like.

He couldn't even remember how much he'd paid for it.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure that the shop he'd entered had been in a building that was not only supposed to be abandoned, but cursed too. He was pretty sure that had been the place his granddad had told him about, when he'd first moved into the neighborhood. Yeah…buying something from a possibly cursed shop was not a good idea.

On that note Albus tried to make his brain work enough to send signals to his fingers to get the earring out of his ear without any luck. No matter what he did the backing just refused to come off. Definitely not a good sign, even it was probably just because his brain was so fried it couldn't remember how to do something as simple as remove an earring.

Sleep was definitely a must, the Gryffindor mused with a loud yawn he didn't bother to muffle as he staggered towards his door. Reaching it Albus retrieved his keys from his pocket, absently glancing down towards the nearest door on his side. The adorable Scorpius Malfoy's door. And thinking that was going to get him killed someday, he reminded himself as he stuck his key into the lock, discovering that it was the wrong one. But luckily the Slytherin wasn't around and even if he was he'd have to be a lot more brain fried than he currently was to dare tell the blonde he was adorable to his face. That was a good way to lose one's face and he was fond of his.

Once upon a time the Slytherin had been fond of his face too, Albus remembered wistfully as he studied his keys, trying to remember what his loft key looked like. Or at least he'd thought the blonde had liked him back. But that was before puberty hit them both hard in their sixth year and they'd gone in two very different directions. They were both mirror images of their fathers, but they got their heights from their mothers' sides, which had resulted in him growing like a weed while Scorpius had remained…well…short.

Apparently the blonde had no interest in a guy who was quite a bit taller than he was.

Letting himself in Albus just barely had enough sense to lock the door behind him before he headed up the stairs to the second level, bed his only goal. Kicking his shoes off was the amount of undressing he felt up to and falling face first onto his covers the Gryffindor lay there, mustered enough strength to crawl so that his head was on his pillow, and then called it a day. He'd pull his covers around him once he was sleeping.

The Gryffindor's second last thought as he fell into exhausted slumber was that he hoped Lily had kept her promise to stop by earlier to feed his pets. He intended to sleep the night and quite a bit of the day away which would not be possible if his creatures decided to interrupt his slumber because they were hungry. He was too tired to cross his fingers though, which meant he definitely wasn't getting up to go check on the food situation. He'd get up when someone or something made him, the Gryffindor decided as sleep took him over.

The very last thing on his mind was that he wished his adorable, sexy neighbor still liked him and was in bed with him.

)

His dreaming started as it usually did, hours spent in a world he would forget come morning, but eventually that changed and Albus found himself back in his office, which was depressing, though he was in the process of putting away his instruments and cleaning. That at least indicated he was hopefully not going to be there long. Though there was always something to do if you looked, Albus thought with a sigh as he closed one of his drawers a little harder than was strictly necessary. And hearing the door behind him open Albus braced himself for the unexpected patient or crisis he was about to be called to deal with.

Absently kicking the door shut with his foot Scorpius Malfoy walked into the room, no animal with him to be tended to or looked over. And the Slytherin certainly wasn't the type to come to anyone for help.

"Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

Walking around the small examining table Scorpius boosted himself up and onto it, the overhead light shining off the man's short blonde hair and the stunning emerald stud in his right ear. "I thought I was due for a check up."

Lips quirking into a small smile Albus walked over to stand directly in front of the Slytherin, still taller than the blonde smirking up at him as he lifted a hand to swipe a hand over the silk blonde strands. "You know, most of my patients are furry, smaller, and can't sass me in a language I can understand."

"Don't want to play 'Healer' with me, Potter?"

"I didn't say that." Reaching down the Gryffindor pushed back one of the other man's shirt sleeves and placed his fingers against the pulse point, pleased to find it slightly elevated already. Rubbing his two fingers lovingly over the smooth skin Albus couldn't wait to touch more. "So what are your symptoms, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sweating, insomnia, hot flashes, heart palpitations…swelling."

Getting some hot flashes of his own Albus withdrew his fingers and framed the Slytherin's face between his hands. "Stick out your tongue, please."

Doing just that, wiggling it teasingly, Scorpius groaned low in his throat as Albus leaned forward and sucked the tongue into his mouth, assaulting it with his own as the Gryffindor forgot all about how tired he'd been moments before. Grabbing the man by the lapels of his beloved Muggle lab coat Scorpius pulled the man up against him, opening his legs and holding the Gryffindor between them with the strength of his thighs as the passionate snogging went on and on.

Making a sound of desperation Albus hands fell away and lowered to the Slytherin's shirt, tugging and pulling buttons from their holes, too lost in the moment to do it with any thought or precision. Jerking the material off the other man's shoulders as soon as he could the Gryffindor broke off the kiss only long enough for Scorpius to finish shrugging off the shirt while Albus threw his lab coat and jumper to the floor, immediately moving back into the Slytherin's embrace before the final article of clothing hit the ground.

Tilting his head to the side as Albus went to work tasting his neck's frantic pulse, Scorpius's hands went to work undoing the other man's trousers, his hands diving under the clothing to incite and excite the Gryffindor into picking up the pace even more. It had been far too long for them, the Slytherin whispered into his lover's ear, and he wanted satisfaction. Now.

Scraping his teeth up the blonde's neck in response Albus reached down to return the favor, unhooking the man's trousers, growling low in his throat as he discovered the Slytherin had been thoughtful enough not to wear anything underneath that might get in his way. Jerking the material down Albus continued to suck on Scorpius's neck as the other man arched and moved to allow him to work the material over his hips and down more, the Slytherin breaking away to lie back on the examination table.

His hands moving to grip the sides of the table, Scorpius's eyes said it all.

Swallowing hard Albus licked his lips, his own eyes lovingly studying the man's face, torso, erection. His. All his for the taking.

Thank Merlin, the Gryffindor thought as he jerked the man's trousers the rest of the way off, leaving the Slytherin only long enough to retrieve something to help things along before returning to his man, lifting one of the blonde's pale legs onto his shoulder before he opened the jar he'd retrieved, slicking his fingers with the contents before putting said fingers to use as he slicked the gel over his hard erection, his eyes never leaving the other man's while Scorpius moved to prop himself up on his elbows to watch what he was doing.

"You're going to want to brace yourself again." Albus harshly told the other man, his breathing hard as he shoved the jar back into his pocket, jerking his own trousers and boxers further down so that they wouldn't get in their way.

"Promises, promises." The Slytherin purred out in response as he moved his hands to once again brace for what was to come. "Now hurry up, Potter. I'm getting cold here."

"Can't have that." Stroking a hand up the man's leg affectionately Albus turned his head to lightly kiss it before he turned his attention and his hands to the business of positioning Scorpius just right so that he could get inside his lover and get the blonde as hot as possible.

Throwing his head back with a triumphant moan as the Gryffindor worked his way inside of him Scorpius knuckles went white as he tightened his grip, body welcoming the intrusion, knowing from past experience the sometimes almost unbearable, but always pleasurable rewards to be gained.

The strain to take it slow showed on Albus's face, but it had been a while since their last time together and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt the man he was already so lost in. Groaning long and low when he was all the way in Albus leaned forward as he gripped the man's hips as he started to thrust, his sole thought to bring his lover to orgasm before following him.

With harsh groans and hissed commands Scorpius made his wants known, telling the Gryffindor exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. Of course it wasn't long before he was incapable of forming a completely sentence, reduced to cries of 'right there', 'harder' and 'don't stop' which echoed in the room silent except for his pleas and Albus's sounds of pleasure and fight for control over both their bodies.

Toes curling as he started to come Scorpius gave himself over, concentrating solely on himself, knowing that he could put himself in the Gryffindor's hands, could trust the other man to take care of the both of them.

"Come for me." Albus bit off, his whole body tense with the effort not to give himself over to the scorching heat and drown himself in the hot, wet heat stroking him with every hard thrust.

"Make me."

Chuckling in spite of himself Albus did just that, his grunt of victory melding with Scorpius's cry of sweet release, the Gryffindor allowing himself to let his control slip so that he broke forward, mindless pounding himself into his lover until he too found release.


	2. Intimate Touches

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Intimate Touches

Thanks to the weight on his chest Albus's subconscious forced the Gryffindor to wake up, the man opening his eyes to stare into the glowing, bulbous eyes of the creature watching him. Yelping, Albus jerked up to a sitting position, his pet tumbling down to sprawl over one of his owner's legs. "Dammit, Stitch! We've talked about this!" Rubbing his hands over his sleepy eyes Albus shook his head at the ugliest pet ever owned by a wizard. Stitch was literally an experiment gone horribly wrong, and didn't even have the distinction of being ugly cute like a pug. He was just plain ugly and not something one wanted to see first thing in the morning. Hence the fact that unlike so many of the other abused or abandoned animals he'd rescued over the years he'd never tried to find another home for the unique creature climbing back up into his lap for some cuddling. There had never been a doubt that Stitch would stay with him.

Blowing out a breath as he stroked Stitch's furry head, the Gryffindor turned his attention to the other two occupants of the bed who were curled up at the end to enjoy the show. "Well, since you didn't attack me I guess Lily did stop by and feed you guys, huh, Durmstrang? Were you guys good while I was gone, Hogwarts?" Albus added, giving each cat in turn a questioning look.

Neither cat chose to respond, though Hogwarts came over after a moment for some stroking too. Durmstrang stayed where he was since he didn't like anyone but Hogwarts, and Merlin help anyone who tried to pet him unless he demanded it.

After giving Hogwarts and Stitch some much demanded affection Albus got up for the day, leaving them on his bed as he groggily made his way to the shower.

Standing under the water Albus enjoyed the feel of the water cascading over his skin, waking him up even as it soothed him. Absently he glanced over his skin, wishing that it was marked with signs of a hot night of mind blowingly good sex. Of course he hadn't had sex with Scorpius Malfoy, had honestly never gotten remotely close to that. Dreamed of it plenty, but never like last night. Last night had been…well he was seriously considering the possibility that the dream had ruined him for life.

Though if he were looking for a silver lining, at least he'd never lack for Grade A masturbatory material.

Chuckling at himself Albus shook his hair, slicking it back when it got in his way. He really did need to get around to getting it cut. And he really needed to eat something ASAP, he'd lost weight from the looks of it. Merlin help him if that was the case. His mum and gran were already worrying about him way too much. And when they worried they came over. Often.

Definitely something to avoid, as much as he loved them both.

So yeah, this was going to be a quick shower.

Once that task and the necessary grooming and dressing was taken care of the Gryffindor headed downstairs with his cats at his heels while he carried Stitch down the stairs. Stitch didn't mind climbing stairs, but the creature had once tumbled down them and was afraid of repeating the experience. Setting the heavy little bugger on the ground as soon as they reached the main floor Albus headed for his fridge, quickly throwing together the workings for a sandwich with what little was inside.

Sandwich in hand Albus ate as he walked to check the food supply for his indoor pets, finishing it before heading towards the large windows of his loft. Pushing up the small owl flap the Gryffindor called out for his last pet, holding it up as the small, speckled owl soon flew in to do a couple loops around the room before flying down to settle on his owner's shoulder, nuzzling his small head lovingly against the man's neck.

"Hey, Buddy." Stroking the bird's feather's Albus grinned, retrieving one of the owl's treats from his mantle, giving it to the always hungry Freckles. "I missed you too. Not too cold out there, is it?"

The owl shook his head as he munched on his treat.

"Yeah, I guess Rory keeps you pretty warm, huh?"

Albus smiled when the owl bobbed his head in the affirmative this time. Rory was Scorpius's owl and nearly twice the little owl's size. He and Scorpius had moved into the building at the same time and their owls had bonded immediately, to the point where within a month of living side by side he'd built the two owls their own little house and had fixed it to the side of the building between his and Malfoy's windows. The two owls were inseparable and often when one was given a letter to deliver the other went with him just for fun. It probably annoyed Scorpius, but the Slytherin had never complained to him about it. And he knew that the blonde fed Freckles too, he'd caught him at it a few times, much to the other man's annoyance. And it was only fair since he fed Rory plenty too when the owl came to visit him with Freckles.

Giving the owl a few more loving strokes Albus let himself be begged into giving the owl another treat and then gave Freckles one more with instructions to give it to Rory before sending the owl on his way.

Stretching out overused and sore muscles the Gryffindor headed across his place to his front door, retrieving his coat from the rack. Shrugging it on Albus turned around to see his three indoor pets crowded behind him, giving him seriously dark looks.

"I'm just going to the grocery store, Guys, I swear. You like groceries, remember? Hence the fact that there's so little in the fridge right now. And when I get back we'll do nothing but laze around all day and eat your favorite things, okay? We'll even have naps, and you guys can dream about whatever it is you like to dream about and I'll hopefully get to continue mine from last night, deal?"

The animals considered this and then nodded their consent.

)

Scorpius stared down his desk and then gave up even pretending to work, fighting back the desire to just swipe everything off the piece of furniture and onto the floor. Dropping his head into his hands the Slytherin groaned, unable to believe how completely unable he was to forget that stupid dream from the night before. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd ever dreamed about having sex with Albus Potter, but it certainly been the hottest, sexiest, most 'talk about an orgasm' dream of his life. The fact that it had been just a dream didn't seem to matter to his libido one little bit. He was so horny for a repeat that it was a wonder he didn't just implode.

Pushing his chair back Scorpius got to his feet and marched out of his office, slamming the door behind him. Annoyance was written all over his face as he stomped down the stairs and opened the door that entered into his best friend's shop, thinking that he'd spread the misery around a little.

Finding his friend at his desk Scorpius took one look at the man's face and scowled. "Damn, SHE'S coming by soon, isn't she?"

Sev Daimon nodded, not denying it. "And she's so going to pay today."

Rolling his eyes Scorpius changed plans. If Rose Weasley was coming to the store than he sure as hell didn't want to be around when she arrived. Especially since this was apparently one of those days when the fiery redhead wasn't coming by to tear his best friend a new one, but one where Sev had found some obscure book to bribe the bibliophile Gryffindor with.

Unlike every other customer of the antique bookstore Weasley didn't pay with coin, but with baked goods, which was half the reason for the fact that Sev was already in a disgustingly good mood. The woman could bake like nobody else, he'd give her that, Scorpius silently acknowledged. And since Sev's one and only weakness aside from Weasley herself was chocolate, well it was always a red letter day in Sev's book when he got both at the same time.

Personally Scorpius preferred when the two were fighting like wet cats in a bag. They were so much more fun to be around then. When they were lovey dovey it was downright sickening.

But at least most of the time they weren't dating since they couldn't stand to be around each other for long periods of time without wanting to kill each other, thank Merlin.

And since he so didn't want to be around when the cousin of the man currently threatening his mental well being showed her evil, Weasley face he was going to go back to his office and-

The sound of the bell signaled that he was too late.

Strolling into the room on black stiletto heels designed to strike both lust and fear into a man, Rose Weasley marched into the room carrying three large plastic containers, the picture of a successful, kick ass woman on a mission. Striding up to the desk in her perfect suit the Gryffindor ignored Scorpius, setting the containers in the desk with a gleam in her eyes, keeping one protective hand over the bribes. "Let's see it. And if it's not a first edition like you said in your letter I'll set these containers on fire while they're still on your desk."

She would too. He'd seen her do it, Scorpius thought as Sev quickly excused himself to go get the book from the back safe for her.

Turning her head to finally acknowledge the other man in the room Rose crossed her arms. "How's Al doing?"

"What? Him? Why? How the hell should I know?"

Raising an eyebrow at his stammered, unusually garbled reply, something was definitely up there, Rose's eyes narrowed dangerously as she considered him. "You live next door to him and I hear he's been working a lot of overtime lately thanks to that bug that's going around. Does he look like he's eating right and getting enough sleep? Have YOU been causing him problems?"

Hearing the threat in her voice Scorpius glared. "I can't hurt him, my owl would never forgive me."

She couldn't help but smile a little at that, since it was true. The Slytherin's owl loved Al's owl and Al provided them both with treats and loads of affection. It had provided their whole family with loads of entertainment, the relationship between the two birds, especially given who their owners were.

And again, since he didn't want to get around if the woman went all gooey over the book and Sev Scorpius decided that it was for the best that he head back up to his office. "Tell Sev that if he falls into a sugar coma he's on his own."

"You're such a caring friend, Malfoy."

"And you're such a headache in the making." Scorpius shot back as he turned to leave, knowing better than to try and steal anything from the containers before he left. The two would take turns trying to kill him.

"Later, Malfoy. Nice earring by the way."

Lifting a hand in acknowledgement Scorpius resisted the urge to finger the earring that had been stuck in his ear since he'd tried it on the night before. The fact that he hadn't managed to get it out was of some concern, but since he was a freelance curse breaker he had more than a little experience with such things and was fairly certain that whatever was keeping the earring in his ear wasn't harming him.

So he'd go up to his office, try and remove the earring again, and if that didn't work he'd force himself to do some actual work, the Slytherin decided. And after work he'd go running or do some other physical exhausting activity that would wear him out to the point where he'd just collapse as soon as he was on his bed, unable to even think about Albus Potter.

If that didn't work he'd get himself off as many times as it took so that he could sleep in peace.

Either way there would be no more thinking about Albus Potter for the rest of the day…no week.

Or at least that was the plan that night when he tumbled into bed.

)

In the dream he didn't even bother to shed clothing aside from his shoes, crawling across the cool sheets as he shuddered from the effort to hold himself together. Reaching out Scorpius jerked open his dresser drawer and felt around for the jar he kept there for just such occasions, making a sound of relief as his fingers closed around it. Burrowing his face into his pillow as he set down the jar beside him, the Slytherin groaned low in his throat as he undid his trousers, jerking it open and then pushing it and his boxers down so that his ass was bared. Breathing hard Scorpius quickly coated his fingers with the lubricant and then reaching around slowly began to slide two fingers inside of him, rocking against them as he worked them deeper into his hole.

Imagining all the things he'd done to Potter, all the things he wanted to do to his lover, Scorpius's breathing was harsh and shallow as he let his imagination take over, pretending the Gryffindor was in the room with him, that it was Albus touching him so intimately. Remembering how good it felt when the Gryffindor snogged him, touched him, thrusted in and out of him just right, hitting his sweet spot so that all he could do was writhe with pleasure and cry out for more while their sweat soaked bodies rubbed up against each other.

Murmuring the other man's name over and over again the Slytherin could feel the coils of lust and need only tightening in his gut, two fingers far from enough to give him what he wanted. Only Albus could truly satisfy him anymore. But the Gryffindor wasn't here and he needed release so bad, was desperate beyond words as he worked another finger in.

Working himself closer and closer to orgasm Scorpius body stiffened for an entirely other reason when he felt the mattress give under him, signaling that he was no longer alone in the room. Not bothering to turn around he moaned when his fingers were jerked out of his body, panting when he felt the Gryffindor's erection replace those fingers, sliding into him with one hard, merciless thrust. And then Albus's fingers were digging into his hips and Scorpius lost himself in the pleasure that could only be found with this man, being joined with him this way.

Scorpius savored the feel of the denim jeans against his ass, loving the fact that he could feel that the other man was still fully dressed just like him. Hadn't been able to wait long enough to remove his clothes either. Had wanted him that badly too.

"You looked so fucking sexy." Albus growled out as he pulled the Slytherin hard against him with every thrust, unable to find words to describe just how hot it had been, watching the other man fuck himself with his fingers while moaning out his name.

"I need you."

"I need you too."

And then all Scorpius could do was cry out as the power of the body mounting his pushed him beyond his control, his orgasm wracking his body with the force of it. Riding it out the Slytherin's body went lax, the thrusts moving him forward against the sheets as Albus continued to piston inside him, the pleasure of each thrust twining with the aftershocks from his climax.

"Albus." Reaching out behind him Scorpius pulled the Gryffindor's head down for a wet, open mouthed kiss of briefly tangled tongues before the Slytherin let go so that his lover could finish what he'd started. And talk about finishing, Scorpius thought as moments later his lover came hard and hot inside of him, the other man collapsing on top of him with a sound of total completion.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Albus finally forcing himself to move and withdraw from his man's body, understanding completely the sound of protest his lover man as he did so. Sitting up on his knees the Gryffindor reached down and grasped the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. As he watched the Slytherin turned over and onto his back between his legs, looking up at his with well satisfied eyes.

Grinning Albus leaned forward, kissing each of the man's eye lids in turn before placing his lips against Scorpius's, the kiss slow and easy as the Slytherin pulled down the jeans he'd been wearing, lovingly stroking his ass.

Breaking off the kiss Scorpius squeezed the Gryffindor's ass for emphasis. "I haven't had nearly enough of you, you know."

"When has once ever been enough for you?" He shot back with a grin, eyes darkening noticeable as he tightened his thighs around the Slytherin's. "And no worries, after watching you earlier, I'm going to shag your brains out all night long until you beg me to stop."

"Demanding more has always been more my style." Scorpius all but purred out, running his hands over the other man's body before boosting himself up and onto his elbows, the Slytherin kissing the length of the man's neck and then nipping his ear. "How long were you watching?"

"Long enough to see how much you wanted me."

Scorpius grinned as he reached out and framed the man's face between his hands. "Always want you." He whispered as he drew the man's head down for another kiss.


	3. Matter of Control

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Thanks for reading.

Matter of Control

Walking into the store with a box of donuts that he intended to bribe his best friend with, Scorpius was surprised to see Sev looking less than cheerful from behind his desk. You'd think the dose of Weasley and her baking would have guaranteed his friend's good mood for at least the rest of the week. That was the usual reaction anyway. And since he'd rather think about his friend's problems then his own Scorpius set the donuts down and then leaned his elbows on the desk as he gave Sev a questioning look. "What's eating you?"

"Why won't that woman marry me?"

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to keep asking her."

Sev gave him a dark look. "I didn't, but you'd think that given how intelligent everyone is always saying she is she'd realize that she couldn't possible do better than me!"

"And it's talking like that that has you still single even though you've been chasing her since our seventh year." Scorpius pointed out, not intimidated in the least. "Not to mention the fact that I've been telling you why you can't keep her for years now and you never listen. Neither of you do, since she probably gets the same lecture I'm giving you from Potter."

"Why couldn't she be more like Potter?" Was the other Slytherin's grumbled response.

"What?"

Lips curling ever so slightly in amusement Sev couldn't help but feel a little better. "Not that way, Gutter brain. We established that I don't do guys back in seventh year when I got drunk and kissed you to find out if it was any different than snogging a girl. What I meant was that your precious Potter is laid back, easy going, he doesn't have to be the boss all the time."

"In other words he's the opposite of you and Weasley." Scorpius shot back, annoyed that he'd betrayed even for a moment that he disliked the idea of any male finding Albus remotely attractive. "You're both so obsessed with being top dog that you ruin things between you every time. She wants control because she's smart enough to know that you're too possessive and egotistical for her own good, and you want control because you're used to being the boss and don't trust anyone to know better than you because you're smarter than ninety five percent of the population."

Biting into a donut with more force then necessary Sev glared the whole time he was chewing. "It's not all my fault, you know. And at least I have someone. When was the last time you had a date?"

"I bet I got laid better than you did last night."

While Sev glared and ate more donuts Scorpius grabbed one of his own before the glutton could eat them all. It wasn't exactly lying to say he'd gotten laid the night before, that it had been a dream didn't change how amazing the sex had been. Though of course now he was left wondering if the Gryffindor really was that amazing in the sack in reality. He knew the other man was a top, but that was the extent of his knowledge about the man's sexual nature. It went without saying that he couldn't tolerate any of Albus's exes long enough to intimidate them into telling him about what the Gryffindor was like when he got down and dirty.

But oh man did he want to know, Scorpius thought with a small groan as he consoled himself with more donut.

"So what are you depressed about if you got laid last night?" Sev asked, wanting a distraction from the fact that he'd had to use all his charms to get his girl to agree to have dinner with him that night. It had been far too long since he'd got her naked and celibacy was not a state that suited him.

"Not enough sleep."

"Bastard. Get out of here until your ass is once again dumped because whoever he is, he isn't Potter."

Scorpius stiffened. "It's not like that. Not in years."

"I'm not the only one whose been chasing and comparing everyone they date to an annoying Gryffindor, Malfoy, and you know it."

Grabbing the box of what remained of the donuts Scorpius ignored his best friend's protests at the removal of the baked goods and headed for the door that would lead him to his office. Once there he dropped the bakery box into the trash and then sat down in his chair, silently fuming as he cursed the fact that as much as he hated to admit it, and oh how he hated to admit it, he really did compare every guy he'd ever dated to Albus Potter.

But so what, he told himself as he crossed his arms defensively. No one ever forgot the first person they fancied themselves in love with.

Certainly not the first person who broke their heart either, a little voice inside his head hissed gleefully.

Man but he hated the voices in his head sometimes.

But it had been nothing, Scorpius reminded himself forcefully, getting to his feet once again as he walked over to his vault, which housed the cursed items he had been charged with. Saying his heart had been broken was being overly dramatic and that was a Weasley trait, not a Malfoy's. Dented, the Slytherin decided as he picked up the box containing a rather dangerous goblet that had a tendency to poison everything that was poured into it and through that the drinker. Potter had dented his heart and just because he'd never felt even a fraction of what he'd once felt for anyone else was just a coincidence.

Oh Merlin but he hoped it was just a coincidence.

)

Walking towards his door Albus pulled out his wand and pointing it casted a quick spell that caused the wood to momentarily appear see through so that he could see who was at his doorstep. Pleased when he saw that it was Rosie, even if she did look peeved, the Gryffindor stuck his wand back in his pocket, hushed an overly excited Stitch, and undid the lock so that he could open the door to let her in. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you. What's up?"

"Men suck!"

"Ah, you and Daimon are dating again." If they weren't she'd have said they more than sucked.

Annoyed but trying not to show it since yelling made Stitch nervous, Rose crouched down to stroke the creature's head, thinking as always that it was a good thing she was used to how he looked since more than once in the beginning he'd made her shriek like the girl she was by appearing unexpectedly. "I am not…well we're going out to dinner tonight but we're not dating. At least…dammit, Al, I could do better. Tell me I could do better."

Used to this argument Albus slugged an arm over his cousin's shoulder. "I'll say what I've been saying for years, Ro. Maybe you could find 'better', but I don't see how you could find a guy who loves you more. Even if he is a bossy, selfish, gluttonous Slytherin with an even bigger ego than Malfoy's."

"Which really shouldn't be possible."

"It really shouldn't." Albus agreed with a grin, not about to admit that he'd always rather enjoyed Malfoy's high opinion of himself. He found self confidence sexy, so sue him.

"And the way you used bunny quotes to highlight that better was really childish." She sniffed, knowing when she was being humored. "But adorable too."

If he were a lesser man he'd take serious offense to how often words like 'adorable', 'cute', and 'nice' were used to describe his character. Thankfully he was fairly self confident himself and had long ago accepted the fact that so long as he could keep getting dates he had nothing to worry about. Probably. The fact that those dates never seemed to go anywhere was admittedly depressing, but he wasn't the type to settle long term for anyone less than his soul mate.

Call him old fashioned that way.

Though a number of exes hadn't quite seen it that way.

But hey, who needed dates when you could have the kind of dreams he'd been having the last two nights? And oh but he was hoping that three times would be the charm later, Albus mused, fighting the urge to cross his fingers on that one.

Taking a seat on her cousin's very comfy leather couch Rose smiled when Hogwarts came over to curl up on her lap. Albus's Siamese just watched her from a distance, but that was Durmstrang for you, which was fine with her. That cat always looked like it was planning world domination or destruction, she'd never been able to decide which. Merlin only knew what trouble the feline would get into without Hogwarts around to keep him in line.

Sitting down beside her Albus settled back with a content sigh. Tomorrow he had to go back to work and he was savoring all the down time he could. "So are you just looking to get all your Sev bashing out of the way before you go to meet him?"

"I could never get that completely out of my system." Was her unshakeable opinion on that subject. The man had long ago stopped amazing her with how effortless he seemed to find new ways to piss her off. That she loved him regardless of that seemed to be her cross to bear. And dammit, he was really starting to wear her resistance down. He was good at it.

Laughing, Albus shook his head. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before his cousin's last name became Daimon, not the least because all the other guys in London were too afraid of Sev to dare to so much as flirt with Rose. And even if they did Rose probably wouldn't have been interested because the Slytherin was the only man for her and as much as she tried to pretend otherwise she knew it. He didn't get the two of them, why they couldn't bend a little when the rewards would be so huge, but then he wasn't in their shoes and he'd long ago given up trying to talk sense into either one of them. They had to learn to bend or keep bashing heads until the damaged brain cells were so numerous that they forgot all the reasons they had for messing up their relationship.

Sighing, hating that she knew what her cousin was thinking, Rose decided to change the subject. "So what's new with you? Malfoy was weird yesterday when I asked if he knew how you were doing. You two bumping heads?"

Not their heads, and only in his head, Albus silently answered with a mysterious little smile. "I haven't seen him in a couple weeks actually. We've both been busy, I guess." That he couldn't help but wonder if the Slytherin was busy with someone was annoying but expected. He'd long ago resigned himself to the fact that he was doomed to be jealous of any man who got their hands on his neighbor. It was a knee jerk reaction.

"Hmmm." The relationship, if you could call it that, between her favorite cousin and Scorpius Malfoy was a confusing one. Had been for a long time, Rose thought, recalling well the fact that she'd thought the two would end up a couple before their sixth year had ended. But something had happened to kill the interested vibe Malfoy had been giving off and so Albus had backed off…though neither of them had ever been able to figure out why. She'd never believed it was the height thing. But she'd promised her cousin not to stick her nose into it, though she often regretted that promise, especially in the last couple years.

There was just something about the way the two men were when they were in a room together that made her think that they were somehow bound by fate…the way she was bound to Sev.

The fates sucked more than boogey flavored beans.

)

They chatted for a while longer and then Rose had to head out for her date, Albus fixing himself something simple for his own meal. After that he read a little, played with his pets, and then headed upstairs for a long, relaxing bath before heading to bed since he had to get up early the next day.

Snuggling in with the cats at his feet, Albus pictured his favorite Slytherin in his mind, hoping that it would carry over into his dreams as he slipped into light slumber.

)

In the dream the music playing was on low, with a sweet, steady beat that suited the relaxed atmosphere as Albus moved about the main room, tidying up the place before retiring for the evening. Walking towards a lamp with the intention of turning it off the Gryffindor paused at the sound of his front door being unlocked and then opened. Hand falling away Albus turned and started walking towards said door, an easy smile crossing his face as he watched the Slytherin remove his shoes before coming to meet him half way. Pulling Scorpius into his arms Albus cuddled his man close as he moved them subtly to the music, rubbing his cheek affectionately against the top of the other man's head as they swayed.

"Good day at work?"

"Getting better by the minute." Scorpius murmured back.

Content just to hold Albus's lips curved against the blonde's hair as he realized that he was slowly being herded towards the couch. But since he was more than happy to go there the Gryffindor made no protest, chuckling as he was turned and none too subtly encouraged to take a seat on the ottoman beside the couch that the cats liked to be pushed around on. Taking a seat Albus leaned back as Scorpius straddled him, their lips meeting in a hot, passionate kiss that had all the more heat after the quiet affection displayed moments before.

With Albus's arms around his waist to hold him steady Scorpius took full advantage, using lips, tongue and teeth to thoroughly ravish the other man's mouth, his fingers lost in the Gryffindor's shaggy black hair as he turned the man's head this way and that to suit him. And when that was taken care of the Slytherin turned his attention to the man's neck and shoulders, loving all the skin not covered by the man's shirt.

And then he reached down between them and tugged down Albus's pajama bottoms.

Lifting his hips to allow it the Gryffindor shuddered with eagerness as he watched his lover slide down and off his lap, kneeling over him. Albus braced his body for the pleasure as the Slytherin applied his mouth and tongue to a much more sensitive area of his anatomy, fingers diving into Scorpius's hair as he moaned his encouragement.

Wanting to draw it out Scorpius took his time, savoring his lover's reactions to the slow glide of his tongue and the gentlest of suction as he focused completely on pleasuring his man. He preferred to let the Gryffindor have his way with him whenever possible, but he enjoyed moments like this, where he could give back a little while sweetly torturing the other man at the same time.

He was a Slytherin and a Malfoy after all.

Keeping it up until he couldn't get his man any harder and wetter Scorpius finally allowed Albus's throbbing erection to slide out of his mouth, swiping his tongue one last time over the tip before getting to his feet, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it to the floor before reaching for the hem of his own shirt while he watched the Gryffindor get shakily to his feet as well.

Panting hard Albus toed off the pajama bottoms that had pooled at his feet before quickly discarding his shirt, tossing it down to join the articles of clothing Scorpius was shedding. "Floor or couch?"

Instead of answering Scorpius just pointed at the clothing as he pulled his socks off.

Grinning Albus moved around the Slytherin, deliberately brushing against the other man before crouching down to stretch out on the floor, more than willing to take lying down on the hard surface if his man was riding him at the same time.

As soon as he was naked Scorpius joined the Gryffindor on the floor, straddling Albus with a grin, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss, deliberately rubbing their hips together when he lowered his mouth to place kisses down the other man's neck.

"Dammit, I need you now and you know it." Albus hissed, knowing very well how capable Scorpius was of teasing him to the point of insanity. The man took sadistic Slytherin pleasure in doing it.

"What's the matter, Potter? Don't think you're up to a little…teasing?" Scorpius purred as he sat up so that he could see his lover's face better.

But the Slytherin wasn't the only one who knew how to manipulate. "Please?"

Staring into the eyes the Gryffindor had deliberate made go all big and gorgeous Scorpius scowled. "Damn…that's low, Potter. That's low even for a Potter."

Not surprisingly Albus just kept it up, upping the wattage of his puppy eyes until he saw the other man's control crumble like a week old cookie. And knowing better than to gloat the Gryffindor didn't rub it in when Scorpius gave him what he wanted, watching the man arch his gorgeous body to take him inside of him with a slowness that he supposed the Slytherin saw as payback but felt so damn good that he didn't mind in the least. Groaning in triumph when he was completely inside of his lover Albus lifted his hands to grip the Slytherin's hips, intending to speed things up before he came prematurely.

He had a feeling Scorpius was going to need the encouragement and he wasn't wrong.

Both struggled to set the pace as they moved into each thrust, Albus aiming for fast while Scorpius tried to drag it out just to pay the Gryffindor back for using the big eyes on him. The results were a highly erotic rhythm that left them both gasping and fighting for control as the choppy, uneven pace drove them both crazy as their sweaty bodies slapped up against each other's.

And in the end their climaxes came faster than Scorpius had intended and later than Albus had.

But neither of them was complaining.


	4. Worn For His Pleasure

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in.

Kudos to Lynxpanther and rensei chan for cluing in to who the cats were supposed to represent!

Worn For His Pleasure

Writing out a prescription for his patient Albus smiled and handed it over, seeing her out before heading to the section of the building where animals were allowed to play and hang out with each other under the supervision of a house elf he'd hired for the position. Walking over to the penned in area Albus leaned over the fencing and picked Stitch up as soon as the creature came running over to him, holding him against him like his pet was a child as he chatted with the elf for a few minutes before heading to his office. Once there he quickly dressed Stitch for the weather with the brightly knitted hoodie that his grandmother had made for Stitch since he had yet to provide her with actually grandchildren for her to knit for. His pets got the little articles of clothing instead, though in Stitch's case Albus actually put the clothes on the creature since people tended to freak out less when they couldn't see what he looked like.

That done Albus attached Stitch's leash and then headed out towards the front entrance again, smiling a big greeting when his cousin's four year old twins came running at him to hug Stitch, who was crazy about both kids.

"Going out for lunch?" Domi asked as she leaned against her husband's broad chest, her arms around his neck. She and the kids had met him at a nearby restaurant for his lunch break and had come back to the clinic with him to say hi to Albus and Stitch.

"Daimon's bookstore and then lunch." Albus confirmed as he left Stitch in Lisabeth and Seth's happy hands. And seeing the questions in her eyes elaborated. "I got an owl from him asking me to drop by at one if possible. He was vague on the details, but apparently it's important. Stitch hasn't seen him in a while so I figured I'd bring him too." Why Stitch liked the Slytherin no one got exactly, but he did.

"Hmmm." Thanks to her Weasley genes Domi couldn't help but be curious about what Rosie's sometimes boyfriend was up to. "Would you like some company walking there? The exercise will do the twins good. They'll nap better when we get home."

Both twins scowled at the idea of napping, but they were wholeheartedly behind the idea of hanging out with Uncle Al, Uncle Sev and Stitch. And Albus didn't mind their company and so it was decided that they would all accompany him to the bookstore.

"I will see you when you get home then, Darling." Getting up on her tip toes Domi kissed her husband good bye, the twins coming over to hug their father too before turning their attention to convincing their uncle to let them hold Stitch's leash.

Smiling Christopher saw them off, hoping that whatever Daimon wanted it wouldn't prevent his partner from returning at the end of his break. They had a long day ahead of them, the werewolf thought as he walked over to find out who his next patient was.

)

Arriving in a group at the bookstore Albus took in the fact that he knew a number of the people standing around as he held the door open for the others. Sev and Rose were standing off to one side discussing something while Scorpius was by the store's desk with a man he recognized as being a very wealthy Ravenclaw and a woman he recognized as a Gryffindor who'd been a couple years ahead of him in school. The girl, Cassandra, was rumored to be in line to marry said Ravenclaw, who had recently broken off his second marriage and was on the prowl for another even younger trophy wife to show off. It would be a pity if it turned out to be Cassandra, who was a nice woman who just happened to be more than a little dim.

The twins giggled as Stitch propelled them towards Sev, who was one of the few people who genuinely liked the creature, if only because the Slytherin enjoyed trying to figure out how Stitch had been created in the first place.

"Oh, good, you're here." Rose smiled and walked over to meet them. "Hi, Domi."

Giving her cousin a hug Domi smiled back. "So what's up? My curiosity got the better of me when Al said he'd gotten a letter from Sev asking him to drop by."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, to make a long story short, Malfoy was commissioned to remove a curse placed on an emerald choker, and you know how he is about emerald jewelry. Mr. Moneybags over there won't sell it to him as he's promised it to Cassandra. Scorpius points out that she can't wear it now anyway because it was made by Cronklus the Cunning, a very smart fifth century goblin who made all his jewelry so that they could never be resized to fit any wearer but the intended buyer. The women in the guy's family must have been built the way he is because the choker is far too big for the average woman's neck. Arguing ensues and ends with Malfoy betting Moneybags twice his commission that the choker would look better on a man than it would on Cassandra. They both take offense and take that bet, promising that our emerald obsessed Slytherin can keep the choker if he wins. Which is why they needed you, Al."

While Albus absorbed the fact that he'd apparently been called in to model a woman's choker Domi posed what to her was an obvious question. "How can they not already see that it is too big for her to wear?"

"The curse on the choker caused it to literally choke its wearer. This is apparently the first time it's been wearable since it was made."

"Ah."

"Potter! The man you chose was Potter!" Mr. Moneybags, aka Hermes Marshland, glared as he lumbered over towards them. "You picked him for his eye color, didn't you, Malfoy? Trying to pull a fast one on me?"

"Well Sev didn't want to wear it and you're of the opinion that I'm not a man due to my height and build. I had to call in someone and Potter was available." Scorpius shot back in an icy cold tone that left everyone in the room frost bitten.

"Oh don't be cross, Hermy, it will still look best on me. Hi, Al, Domi." Cassandra chirped brightly from behind her sugar daddy.

The two Gryffindors automatically returned the greeting, it being impossible not to like the girl.

"Now that you're here, Al we can settle this silly business." The bubblehead informed them brightly, practically skipping over to the desk to retrieve the choker from its velvet case. Holding it out Cassandra frowned and looked over at Scorpius questioningly. "You're sure it's safe now?"

"It better be since the offspring of two Aurors are in the room." Sev drawled out as he rolled his eyes at her. The girl was all bust and no brains.

"Oh, right." Beaming again the Gryffindor handed over the necklace to Marshland, batting her eyes and asking him to put it on her so that everyone could see how wonderful it looked on her.

But it didn't. The choker hung loosely from her neck and dipped and curved where it shouldn't. That it didn't strangle her was the best that could be said as far as the jewelry experts in the room were concerned. It didn't look horrible on her, but even Cassandra had enough sense to see that unless the choker was altered she could never wear it properly.

Taking it off Cassandra frowned. "I guess I won't ever be wearing it, Hermy. That's too bad, it's really pretty. I guess you better try it on now, Al, so that Malfoy can win his bet."

"CASSANDRA!"

Eyes going wide at having her name yelled that way Cassandra gave the older man a hurt look. "What's wrong? It's only fair, isn't it? Al came all this way to try it on and a promise is a promise. You said Malfoy could have the choker if Al looked better in it, and he probably will because his neck is bigger than mine."

While Marshland sputtered about it being a family heirloom with a great deal of monetary and historical value Scorpius neatly nipped the choker from the girl's hand and walked over to where his current dream man was standing, watching the show with amusement dancing in his beautiful eyes. The Gryffindor needed a haircut again, though he liked the shaggy look. Hence the fact that the man's hair had been this length in his dreams for the last three nights, the Slytherin thought wryly as he held up the choker. "I need your neck, Potter."

"First he has to lose some clothes." Domi stated in her authoritative mom voice that had both twins looking over to make sure she wasn't talking to them. "He can't show it off properly wearing what he's got on."

Opening his mouth to protest Albus lips barely formed his cousin's name before she was stripping his jacket and jumper off of him with a skill and speed that had the men in the room thinking that it really was no wonder there were so many Weasleys in the world, when the women were so skilled at getting men out of their clothing.

Don't look at his bare chest, don't look at his bare chest, Scorpius repeated over and over again in his head as the Gryffindor lowered his head so that the choker could be fastened.

Swallowing hard himself Albus straightened as soon as the Slytherin said it was okay, not wanting everyone to notice just how much he wanted to continue the contact. The feel of the man's fingers on the back of his neck had nearly done him in, which was just sad by anyone's standards.

"You look pretty, Uncle Al." Seth commented with a thumbs up.

The choker was made up of diagonal silver feathers in a candy cane pattern with the front featuring a set of small gold wings, from which dangled a tear shaped emerald the length and width of a woman's thumb. It fit perfectly against the Gryffindor's throat and looked distinctively tribal and sexy as hell when paired with the man's undeniably nice chest.

The vote was unanimous expect for Marshland that Al suited it best.

Stomping over with the intent to remove the choker from the other man's neck Marshland gave a high, decidedly girlie shriek when he caught sight of Stitch, who'd come over with the twins and whose hood had fallen off. Lashing out at the creature for embarrassing him the Ravenclaw drew back his foot to kick Stitch, Albus shoving the man away from his pet instinctively.

Stumbling back the Ravenclaw only had time to blink before he was knocked unconscious by Domi and Rose's simultaneous punches, guaranteeing him two black eyes when he woke up.

Stitch might have been the ugliest member of their family, but he was still family.

"Way to go, Mum!" Lisabeth crowed as she rushed over, drawing back her foot to vengefully kick the man in the side, Seth doing the same on the Ravenclaw's other side while Cassandra yelled at the unconscious man for trying to kick the 'poor widdle creature'.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Sev drew Rose back up against him, nuzzling his face against her hair. "I love when you kick ass."

While Rose blushed over the compliment Scorpius looked over at Albus, who had picked Stitch up and was cradling his pet protectively against his chest. "Sorry about that. I'll compensate you for dropping by after I drag that assehole outside and leave him on the sidewalk."

"No problem." Albus assured him with a grin. "What are neighbors for, after all."

Neither could say how long they stood there staring into each other's eyes before they remembered their potential audience and the fact that they really shouldn't be making it so obvious how they felt about the other.

)

In the dream that night Scorpius headed up to the top floor of the other man's loft, finding his lover already in bed with a book in hand, the man's two cats curled up on his legs, though they got off when they saw him coming. They knew that his presence meant that theirs was no longer wanted on the bed. Appreciating the fact that they weren't going to make him toss them off Scorpius made a mental note to treat them in the morning as he undressed, putting away his clothes and retrieving the item he'd stashed in his pocket. Bringing said item with him the Slytherin headed over to the bed without bothering with pajamas.

His man would keep him plenty warm, Scorpius thought as he pulled back the covers and slid in.

"Hey." Setting his book aside Albus leaned over to exchange a quick, friendly kiss of welcome.

"Hey back." Scorpius replied, showing off what he held in his hand, the faint light from the bedside table lamp shining off the metals and emerald of the choker he'd won.

"So you got it in the end, I knew you would." Making no sound of protest Albus allowed the Slytherin to return the choker to his neck, though normally he never wore any jewelry other than his single earring. He could see how much his man liked the look of the piece of his neck, and that was reason enough for him. "You and your emeralds, I'm almost jealous."

Scorpius grinned as he fingered the gem, leaning in to place a tender kiss over each of the Gryffindor's eyelids. "I love them because they're the color of your eyes."

"Very smooth, Malfoy. Very smooth." Albus murmured as he reached out to cup the back of the blonde's head, bringing it back down again so that he could show how touched he was, even if it had just been a line to convince him it wasn't too late for shagging.

Sighing his pleasure as he was thoroughly snogged Scorpius molded their bodies together, rubbing up against his man like a cat demanding to be stroked.

Allowing himself to be rolled over and onto his back Scorpius made a sound of annoyance when the Gryffindor pulled back, especially since the man apparently hadn't done it to remove the pajama bottoms the other man was wearing for reasons that escaped him. "Get back down here, Potter."

"So bossy." Albus teased with a gleam in his eyes. "And since I got you this choker around my neck I think I deserve a reward. So be a good little Slytherin and relax while I enjoy MY reward."

"Hmmm." Pretending to consider the idea Scorpius reached out to drag a finger over the choker in question. "Since you look like you're wearing a collar, and you're both mine, you'd think that would make me the boss here. But then again, a good master treats his pet occasionally, to keep him loyal."

"Meow." Albus purred out, not insulted in the least. He had plans.

And sensing this Scorpius just smiled, sure that he could handle whatever the Gryffindor dished out. He might have been the bottom in their relationship but he was more dominant than Albus and they both knew it.

Not taking offense to what the Slytherin was obviously thinking Albus just reminded the other man to remain where he was and to keep his hands to himself.

Then lowering his head once more the Gryffindor stuck out his tongue and slowly traced the lips that parted under the gentle caress. But he had no intention of playing tonsil hockey and moved onto the blonde's jaw, tracing that from one end to the other, teasing first the un-pierced ear and then the pierced one, giving that extra attention since it carried the partner of his own stud.

Using nothing but his tongue, which he occasionally retracted to wet once more, Albus moved down the Slytherin's body with a single minded focus, rasping his tongue over the man's nipples before tracing his tongue around and around them until they couldn't be any more red or erect. Then it was Scorpius's torso, the Gryffindor moving his tongue along the curve of every muscle that quivered under his touch, tracing the dips and curves lovingly as he lapped up the sweat blooming across his lover's body while the Slytherin panted and huskily asked for more.

Next he circled the blonde's bellybutton, blowing on the damp skin for emphasis before looking up to meet the Slytherin's heated gaze.

With some maneuvering Albus put himself between the Slytherin's legs, hands moving to grasp the other man's knees as he brought them up to settle them on his shoulders, Scorpius shifting to support himself up on his elbows, shuddering when the Gryffindor licked his lips, knowing what was to come and revealing in that knowledge.

Still using only his tongue the Gryffindor slid it up and down the Slytherin's erection, curling it around before taking a brief break to explore the man's sensitive inner thighs and other hot spots, returning to the main event so to speak when Scorpius demanded he do so. He was a good pet, after all, Albus thought wickedly as he went back to work there, teasing and taunting the man with his tongue before taking the Slytherin's erection into his mouth, holding it there as his tongue continued to do all the work.

Biting down hard on his bottom lip Scorpius didn't even feel the twinges in his back, aware only of the feel of that rough, skillful tongue slipping and sliding over his flesh.

And then the Gryffindor started to move his mouth up and down his erection and Scorpius forgot everything as he cried out and tried to thrust his shaft further into the other man's mouth as the teasing ended and he was pushed towards a powerful, mind numbing climax that built and built until he was reduced to murmuring nonsensical words before coming hard against the other man's mouth with a harsh cry of release.

Lowering the man's legs from his shoulders when the Slytherin had gone still Albus brushed his thumb over each of his cheeks in turn, lapping the cum there off his fingers before turning his attention back to the gorgeous body lying spent and sated below him.

Mine, was Albus last coherent thought as he moved to take that body and the pleasure it had to offer his own. You're all mine.

You belong to me too.


	5. Being A Bad Host

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Thanks for reading.

Okays, I would have been a little annoyed if no one had recognized Christopher, but no one caught the significance of the twins' names. So sad heh. And yes, I got the idea of naming Al's pet Stitch from the movie 'Lilo and Stitch', though Al's version really looks like an experiment gone wrong lol.

Being A Bad Host

Walking out of the bookstore Scorpius waved his best friend good night and then started walking down the sidewalk, absently hunching his shoulders a little since the temperature had noticeably dropped and his jacket wasn't thick enough to completely combat the cold. Ugh, soon he'd have to haul out his winter coat. Just the thought had him feeling colder than he actually was. Jamming his hands into his pockets Scorpius picked up the pace, anxious to get home now.

He'd gone about a block when movement in an alleyway caught his attention, the Slytherin's head turning to evaluate what had caught his eye.

The dog was on the large side, dark colored from the looks of it. It was also practically skin and bones, its body hunching under his gaze in a way suggested fear as opposed to any intention of attacking.

Scorpius couldn't have said how long they stared at each other, his feet taking him over to stand in front of the dog before crouching down to get a better look. Instantly he noted the collar, both because one automatically looked for one in such situations and also because it was clear that this particular collar was cutting into the poor animal's neck despite the fact that it was starved. It had likely been bought when the dog was still growing and the animal had either been abandoned or wander off, growing out of the collar in the process.

Keeping a careful eye on the canine Scorpius undid the collar, which lacked a tag, shoving the thing in his jacket pocket before meeting the dog's resigned gaze. "You'll come with me now. I'll take you someplace where you'll be feed and taken care of. Come."

Straightening back up to his full height Scorpius walked out of the alleyway, the dog trotting behind him from a safe distance. Glancing over his shoulder off and on all the way home Scorpius let them both into his building and then up to his floor. Once there he went past his own door and knocked on the one beside it.

The door opening seconds later the dog was racing across the threshold before Scorpius could stop him, immediately smelling what had drawn the canine into the loft without an ounce of caution.

Pot roast.

The Slytherin's stomach grumbled in response.

Hiding his embarrassment, the Gryffindor's grin said clearly that the man had heard his reaction to the siren scent, Scorpius shot out his chin, giving the other man a cool, dismissing look. "He's your problem now. Later."

Turning to leave Scorpius froze when a familiar hand reached out and wrapped around his arm, Albus's voice washing over his like a caress.

"Stay. I mean…you're obviously hungry and it could be your reward, for rescuing the dog. I have a lot, I was just about to sit down to eat anyway. Human company is always nice."

Mentally cursing the dreams and his weakness where Albus was concerned Scorpius found himself letting himself be tugged into the other man's apartment, telling himself that the main reason he was coming was because he really was hungry and a free, home cooked meal was always appealing.

"Uhm...just use my plate, it's on the table there. The food's already set out on the stove and the counter, help yourself. Oh, and ignore Stitch if he starts complaining, I'll feed him soon enough. He's just a baby. Sorry I'm being a bad host, but I want to get this guy looked over and feed a little before I eat anything. Take as much as you want, I've obviously got plenty."

Watching the Gryffindor walk over to the stove where the dog was standing, it was obviously trying to figure out how to get to the pot roast, Scorpius washed his hands at the sink while observing as Albus got out a bowl and put some animal food in it, adding some shredded roast and a little gravy on it to make it easier to eat and more appetizing.

"I'll let him eat first, it's never a good idea to get between a starving animal and their food." Since there was no visible signs that the animal was injured or in distress Albus figured it was okay to leave the dog to his dinner for the moment. He wasn't surprised that Scorpius hadn't helped himself either, the Slytherin would consider it bad manners to do so.

So playing host Albus soon had the food divvied up and carrying his and Stitch's plates back to his table took a seat on one side of Stitch, motioning for the Slytherin to take the other.

Putting down his plate Scorpius didn't quite know what to make of the fact that the creature was strapped into what looked like a child's booster seat. The way the Gryffindor's pet was eyeing his food made it pretty clear that he was as hungry as the dog and had not appreciated being made to wait. And since looking at the creature was a pretty good way to lose his appetite the Slytherin glanced over Albus's shoulder, eyes widening with shock as he realized what he was seeing.

The living room from his dream. The second one. He'd assumed it was just a product of his imagination, he knew what the Gryffindor's living room looked like after all, or thought he had. Apparently the man had redecorated since he'd last been by and it looked EXACTLY like it had in his dream even though he hadn't been here since it had been changed. The man's cats were currently curled up on a very familiar looking ottoman, the memory of what they'd done on that particular piece of furniture tempting him to squirm.

How? How could he have-

"Something wrong?"

Turning his head to meet Albus's puzzled gaze Scorpius forced himself not to show any more reaction as he shook his head. "It's nothing. Thanks for inviting me over." He added, belatedly remembering his manners.

"Thanks for accepting. And bringing me such a nice present on top of things."

It took the Slytherin a moment to realize just what the Gryffindor was referring to. "The present needs a bath, food, and to be checked for fleas."

Laughing, Albus shook his head before turning his attention back to thoroughly cutting up all of a very impatient Stitch's food while asking the Slytherin how his day had gone.

)

When he'd left his office he'd never considered that he would end his day eating pot roast and drinking wine with Albus Potter. And Stitch. The hideous creature was apparently treated like a toddler when it came to meals, Albus taking a bit from his own plate before picking up new utensils and using them to take food off the animal's plate and feeding the thing. Back and forth it went, with Albus stopping only to get up to get the dog more food and warn Durmstrang to leave their guests alone.

And watching the Gryffindor interact with his pets worked nicely to distract Scorpius from the fact that internally his mind was desperately trying to remember when he might have been here long enough to have gotten a look at the other man's new living room furniture. Because that had to be it, didn't it? He had to have just forgotten-

Fuck that, like every visit he'd ever made here wasn't engraved in his mind.

So how the hell had he known what the place looked like?

"Sorry, I'm being a horrible host again."

Turning his attention back to his host Scorpius shook his head. "I'm much worse."

"Well you'll have to return the favor sometime and we'll see." Albus replied even as he winced just a little as he realized how that had come out. And his tone had been way too flirty, the Gryffindor thought as he mentally kicked himself. It was the damn dreams, they were screwing with his head. He wasn't thinking clearly.

Wow, the dreams were screwing with his head to the point where he'd actually believed for a second that the man had been subtly hinting that he might want to come over to his place sometime. The mind could be a stupid, stupid thing some times, Scorpius thought wryly.

"So does Stitch always eat at the table with you?"

"Not all the time, no. Mostly just when he's eating people food that can't be eaten easily from a bowl, he'll eat anything really. The pot roast was made for him…plus I don't have people over often and eating alone is lonely."

"Hard to see you as lonely. You were hardly ever alone back at school. No boyfriend currently?" And oh damn, had that really come out of his mouth? How much more pathetic could he be? He needed to finish up and get out of there before he said or did something really stupid.

It was wishful thinking to suppose the other man was trying to find out if he was single. "No, not at the moment. You?" Shit.

Shaking his head Scorpius tried not to be pleased that not only was the man single, but had had enough interest to ask if he was single too. And he really needed to stop pretending that he didn't know they needed to change the subject.

"So do you know what you're going to name the dog?" He knew the Gryffindor named all his animals, even though the majority of them ended up with new owners once Albus had patched them up. If the man kept every pet he'd ever brought home or someone had brought to him the loft would be full to the rafters by now.

"I was thinking Padfoot, but that's probably a little too ill fated a name for him." Albus answered with a wry grin on his face as he eyed the dog in question. "Or maybe Owens. He does sort of remind me of our alma mater's Muggle Studies professor. Can't quite put my finger on why exactly, something about the eyes, maybe. It will come to me."

Scorpius couldn't quite see what the mangy mutt had in common with the undeniably sexy Muggles teacher but he shrugged, not really caring what the dog's name was so long as he didn't get stuck with the creature once Albus had given the canine a clean bill of health. It wouldn't be the first time the Gryffindor had tried to convince him he'd be happier with another animal in his home.

After that the two managed to behave themselves, the Slytherin immediately making his excuses as soon as they'd finished eating so that he could go back to his place and freak out over the man's living room without anyone but perhaps Rory to see him. Because if Sev or Rosie hadn't shown him pictures at some point that he was forgetting then he had reason to be concerned about his mental health.

Sorry to see Scorpius leave but wise enough not to show it Albus walked the man to the door, opening it for him.

As the Slytherin walked past him Albus got his first up close look at the earring in the man's ear, surprised at how much it looked like the one he was still wearing since he couldn't get it off. Weird, that, the Gryffindor thought even as he smiled over it. He wouldn't point it out to Scorpius though, he liked the idea of them having similar earrings too much to draw the other man's attention to it.

His neighbor would probably stop wearing his if he knew.

)

In his dream that night Albus finished off the wine in his glass and then got to his feet with a regretful sigh, rotating his shoulders before smiling ruefully down at his man who was still sipping away at his, obviously in no hurry to move. "I'm going to get the newest member of our menagerie into the tub and give him a quick bath before we turn in." And reading the Slytherin's thoughts on the matter the Gryffindor laughed and bracing his free hand on the couch leaned in to brush his lips over the other man's. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to try and help me. You can just stay here, enjoy your wine, and when I'm done I expect to find you naked and ready for me in bed."

Scorpius pretended to consider this. "Sounds fair to me."

"I thought it would."

Retrieving the dog that had flopped on a nearby rug since Durmstrang had made it clear the animal wasn't welcome in the animal bedroom until he'd had a bath, Albus soon had the canine on his feet and with a biscuit as a bribe lured the dog up to the second floor and with some careful maneuvering and bribery got the dog into the tub.

The fates were with him it seemed, because unlike most dogs this one seemed to have no problem with the idea of being in close vicinity to water, though it did give the Gryffindor a look that indicated he hoped this wasn't going to be a regular thing.

Chuckling, Albus gave the dog an understanding pat and then turned his attention to using his wand and a special shampoo to carefully give his latest pet a thorough cleaning.

Once that was done the Gryffindor used his wand the dry the dog off and then led the animal back downstairs, showing him where he'd be sleeping for the night before heading back upstairs once he was sure that his other pets were going to be nice to their new houseguest.

Pleased to find his man naked and in bed as promised when he reached the second level Albus grinned in anticipation, pleased to see that the Slytherin was just as happy to see him. But alas, they'd both have to wait a few more minutes before putting their bed to good use.

"I'll be with you in five minutes. I smell like wet dog and his shampoo."

Ignoring the less than pleased look he got Albus headed towards the bathroom again, using his wand to remove all signs that he'd used the tub to wash the dog and then stripped out of his clothes, leaving them on the floor as he headed for the shower for a quick rinse off.

He'd barely gotten the water at the right temperature when the door to the shower opened.

Chuckling Albus glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "Impatient, aren't we?"

Walking close Scorpius opened one of the containers and poured a generous amount of creamy liquid into his hand before answering as he rubbed his hands together. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't miss a spot."

"Ah." Turning back to face the showerhead Albus smiled as he sensed the man move to stand behind him, eyes closing in pleasure as the Slytherin's hands started roaming over his back, massaging the spicy scent of the soap into his flesh, fingers digging into the muscles that tensed under the caresses. "I insist you stop that in an hour or so." The Gryffindor murmured, it not even occurring to him to do anything but stand there and let the hot water and his lover's even hotter body warm him up.

"I think we'd run out of hot water before that." Scorpius pointed out with a smirk, knowing that his man thought cold showers were an abomination to be avoided even more than broccoli, which for Albus was saying something.

Nuzzling his face against the other man's warm, water slicked back Scorpius laid his head there contently, sliding his hands around the waist and then up, running his hands over the man's chest and nipples, taking extra care that both of them were well stroked and cleaned. Enjoying the sounds of pleasure that elicited from the Gryffindor's throat the Slytherin grinned before dropping his hands straight down to turn those small sounds into much more vocal groans of pleasure.

Bracing his hands on the tiled wall in front of him Albus shuddered as he forced himself not to move as the Slytherin's knowing hands worked their personal magic, one slender set of fingers wrapping around his erection in a loose fist, the other sliding further between his legs to stroke his hot spots there while he slowly started to pump his fist up and down the Gryffindor's length.

"Merlin what you do to me." The Gryffindor rasped out, finding the strength to move one hand from the wall to reach around so that he could pat his man affectionately on the ass. He had a lot of plans for that area of his man's anatomy very shortly, Albus thought with a wide grin, licking his lips at the thought.

"You make it easy…being so easy." Scorpius resorted with a pleased chuckle, shifting up so that he was on the balls of his feet so that he could nip the taller man's earlobe, teasing his lover's earring.

While Albus hummed his pleasure the Slytherin tightened his fist around the base of the other man's erection, bringing his other hand forward so that he could rub his thumb in a circular motion around the Gryffindor's flushed tip. "How am I supposed to get you all clean if you keep leaking?" Scorpius purred out, squeezing hard for emphasis.

"And whose fault is that?"

Scorpius grinned wickedly. "Typical Potter, blaming his failings on a poor Slytherin."

"Poor my ass."

"I love your ass." And since he very much wanted the Gryffindor to get his strong hands on his own ass soon Scorpius increased the pressure of his touch, knowing just how to stroke Albus to bring him closer and closer to orgasm. It would mean that his lover would be slower to come the second time, but he would reap the benefits of that later.

Giving himself over to the moment Albus called out his lover's name when he soon climaxed under the man's touch, collapsing up against the tiles as he lost himself in the moment. The Gryffindor's lips curved into a smile as he felt the other man's arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly from behind while he rode out the white hot pleasure of his orgasm.

And when he was sure his legs could hold them both the Gryffindor picked Scorpius up into his arms, ignored his man's fake protests at the gesture as he headed out of the shower and towards their bedroom where they were sure to get their bed more than a little bit wet.

Not that they'd care.


	6. Washed Away

On1Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Kudos to Hibantina for recognizing the twins as formerly being James's friends in 'Give Him Love', and to Lynx for of course noting the irony of the stray dog's name choices curtsy of 'Time Between Us'. No surprise not many knew either, they weren't that popular. This chapter's return OC is an easy one lol.

Washed Away

Since the cat he was currently examining was brought in at least twice a month by his owner Albus allowed his mind to wander a little as he gave the perfectly fine feline a good scratching behind his ears. Ever since Scorpius had left his place the night before he'd been mulling over the idea that maybe he should at least seriously consider making a move where the Slytherin was concerned. It had been years since they'd been in school together and maybe that early spark they'd had could be relit somehow. Rosie was always saying he should make an effort to find out why the blonde had suddenly lost interest in him, and maybe she was right. Maybe he'd said or done something that had been misinterpreted and all this time they'd misunderstood each other.

Or it was the man's interest he'd gotten wrong in the first place.

It was hard not to be a pessimist where his love life was concerned.

Sighing Albus looked down at the purring cat, working up a small smile since he didn't want the smart feline to worry about him. "Like that, don't you? Wonder if he'd like it to, if I tried petting him instead. Probably not, he's got enough height issues without me treating him like one of my cuddly critters."

How tempting it was to find out though, the Gryffindor thought as he continued to stroke his patient's furry head. But he didn't want to be rejected either, which would probably be the case since if the Slytherin was interested you'd think the other man would have made a move by now. Scorpius was the take charge type that way.

So it probably would be foolish and embarrassing if he were to ask the man out since he'd be shot down immediately.

Doing his best not to let that thought depress him too much Albus finished his examination and then headed out to the waiting room to reassure the feline's owner once again that her precious baby was indeed perfectly healthy and that it wasn't necessary to bring him in every time the cat sneezed or ate a little less at dinner time.

Once that was taken care of Albus welcomed in his favorite elf, knowing better than to offer his help as Tommy got up on his examination table. The tough talking, 1930s loving wise ass had recently become a somewhat regular patient due to the fact that the elf had gotten involved in a bet that had caused him to ingest something that occasionally gave the poor guy one hell of an upset stomach. And since the elf's master refused to brew Tommy the antidote himself, apparently the wizard thought the elf deserved the stomach problems for being so stupid, Tommy came by whenever he needed a potion refill.

"How's it goin, Doc? Found yourself a beddable boy yet?"

Through his interactions with the elf Albus had learned a lot about nineteen thirties slang and therefore knew that his friend was asking if he'd found himself a good looking guy yet. "Not at the moment, I'm sorry to say. How about you? Found your ideal moll yet?"

"Naw. Pickin's are as slim as yours truly." The elf gave Albus a rueful look as he straightened his suit's lapels in a bid to draw the man's attention to the fact that his new suit was the cat's meow. "Anyways, just came by ta tell ya I won't need you to supply me with the potion no more. I blew chunks all over my boss's papers last night and so it never happens again he says he'll make it for me. Well…he said that after he stopped trying ta turn me into a post."

"He tried to turn you into a post?"

Tommy grinned. "He said since I was as dumb as one I should be one. He's got a weird sense of humor that way. If you can even call it a sense of humor that is."

Shaking his head Albus thought not for the first time that he was glad he'd never had reason to meet Tommy's boss. "Well it's good that he's going to take care of you now, though I'll miss you dropping by."

"Awww, I'll come see ya anyway, Doc. I like shooting the breeze with you."

Albus grinned back. "Us bachelors have to stick together, I suppose."

"So there isn't anyone that's caught your eye, even? I could try and fix you up, I know people."

Since he'd gotten the distinct impression that Tommy worked for a wizard who was seriously in touch with the dark side Albus figured it would probably be for the best if he didn't allow himself to be set up with any of the wizards the elf knew well. Well that and he appeared to be in one of his 'can't think about anyone but Malfoy' phases again thanks to the smoking hot dreams he'd been having. Even if the guy Tommy tried to set him up with was perfect for him he was too lost in the feelings Scorpius inspired in him to care, much less notice.

"Thanks, but there actually is someone I'm…considering. I'm just not sure how much he'd like the idea, but I'm hung up on him for the moment."

Tommy considered this. "Want I should talk to him a little?"

There was something about the elf's tone of voice that made Albus think that the elf wouldn't take no for an answer if Scorpius said he wasn't interested. "That wouldn't end well for you. He's a Slytherin and very stubborn. A living definition of stubborn, actually."'

"He a blonde?"

Albus blinked in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Blondes is nothing but trouble. Trust me. It's one of the few things my boss and I always agree on. He's blonde too, so he should know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that."

)

Glad to be home Scorpius hung up his coat and rubbed his hand over his hair, annoyed at its dampness. Of course it would chose to rain when he was less than a block away from his building, making it ridiculous and a waste of time and effort to hunt up something to transfigure into an umbrella since of course he'd forgotten his. Forgotten it because he'd slept in thanks to the fact that he'd been loathed to get out of bed earlier. In fact, getting out of bed was becoming his least favorite thing to do in the world.

If he didn't stop having sex dreams about his neighbor every time he went to sleep Scorpius wasn't sure he wouldn't reach the point where he would have to be forcefully dragged out from under his covers every morning.

Sev would probably enjoy doing that. At least for a while.

Shaking his head at the thought Scorpius turned his attention to the fact that both Rory and Freckles were sitting on the indoor perch he'd installed for them, hooting at him in a tone that suggested it was in his best interest to come over and see them. The perch he'd had originally hadn't been big enough for both of them and they'd made their displeasure known then too.

He'd rather avoid a repeat.

Walking over he got them some treats, stroking their feathered heads with affection since there was no one around to comment or tease him about it. He actually really liked Albus's owl; the little bugger was pretty damn adorable.

Almost as adorable as his owner.

"Thankfully you can't talk so you can't tell Albus how much time I spend thinking about him. Or talking to you two about him." Scorpius informed the Gryffindor's owl, who hooted back in absolute agreement. "Though one has to wonder what he'd say if he knew. Probably just pretend not to notice like before I'd imagine."

Rory gave his owner a sympathetic look.

"Thanks for that." Shaking his head over his behavior the Slytherin gave his owl another loving stroke, smiling a little as Rory moved into the caress. His owl wasn't the attention whore that Freckles was, but the big softie loved being petted as much as his smaller, constant companion.

Once he was sure they wouldn't peck him for not loving them enough the Slytherin headed over towards the windows, the bright flash of lightening drawing his attention to the night's turbulent sky.

Automatically turning his head in the direction of Albus's balcony after a moment Scorpius eyes widened, blinking a couple times to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. But no, he wasn't, and his neighbor was indeed standing on his balcony despite the storm brewing around him.

Opening his own balcony door Scorpius marched out into the rain, ignoring it as he walked over to the edge so that he was as close to Albus as he could be, the Gryffindor looking over at him in surprise. "Have you lost your mind, Potter? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN THIS WEATHER? Are you trying to catch your bloody death of cold?"

The Gryffindor smiled, swiping a hand through his wet hair so that it was out of his eyes as he shrugged off the Slytherin's concern. "I could say the same. You aren't exactly a nature person, Malfoy. You're the one who better get inside."

"I came out to ask you why you're out here." Scorpius huffed out. "And we should BOTH be inside, you silly prat."

"Oh." Albus's smile widened, visible in the dim light provided from his balcony light. "I love a good storm. I'll go back in in a minute or two though, so don't worry about me. Get back inside before you make yourself sick, alright?"

Scorpius scowled and did his best to ignore the fact that he was quickly becoming drenched. Dammit, he wasn't going to head back in until the other man did. The fool would stay out Merlin only knew how long unless someone made him go back inside. "You're the one who's going to get sick. Get back into your place and get in the shower to warm up."

Of course that had him thinking about the dream from the night before, the Slytherin thankful for the concealing darkness of his own balcony. He looked like an idiot around the other man enough as it was. Though man, what he wouldn't give to be able to suggest that he come over and personally escort the Gryffindor into the shower after he'd undressed them both.

Double dammit, he needed to stop thinking like that. Bit still…

"Potter, get inside or I'm coming over there and making you."

Thoughtful silence greeted that statement of intent, and then the Gryffindor nodded and gave in. "All right then, since it seems to matter so much to you. I'll go inside for your peace of mind. Night, Scorpius. Sweet dreams."

His return farewell was edged with embarrassment as he watched the other man head inside, ridiculously pleased by the idea that Albus had gone inside for him. Which was stupid, but the Gryffindor was very good at making him feel like that, Scorpius thought ruefully as he turned and headed inside as well.

And knowing better than to tempt the fates Scorpius headed up to the top floor of his loft to have a hot shower and then change into warm clothes.

As for the Gryffindor's wish that he have sweet dreams…well if the dreams to come were anything like the ones he'd been having recently then sweet wasn't the word that came to mind.

)

In the dream the Slytherin slowly opened his eyes, Scorpius immediately sensing that he was alone in his bed, which wasn't right. There was supposed to be a naked, warm, very adorably hot Gryffindor sleeping beside him and there wasn't. Still half asleep himself the Slytherin dragged a hand over the other man's side of the bed, finding the sheets cool enough to suggest that his lover hadn't been there for a while. And if Albus had gone over to his loft rather than sleep with him he was going to be seriously pissed, Scorpius thought as he sat up, running an annoyed hand over his mushed hair.

Throwing off his covers Scorpius turned and got to his feet, taking a few steps before stopping in his tracks to lean forward and grab the piece of clothing he'd almost stepped on. It was the shirt Albus had been wearing up until he'd all but torn it off the man earlier in his haste to get his man naked.

And Albus was too…Albus to go back to his place without all his clothes on.

Not bothering to grab any of his own clothing from the floor Scorpius walked over to the stairs, heading down them without bothering to use anything to light his way. He knew his place like the back of his hand and he wasn't much for clutter. Stepping down onto the main floor the Slytherin's eyes automatically went to the large windows, not surprised to see his lover standing there, watching the rain fall.

Lips curving into a small, rueful smile, Scorpius walked over to join the Gryffindor, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist as he affectionately rubbed his face against his man's bare back. "Couldn't sleep?"

Albus set his hands over top of the Slytherin's, lacing their fingers together. "Nope."

The two stayed the way they were for a while without speaking, Albus enjoying the storm and the other man's closeness while Scorpius just enjoyed him.

"It's cold out here. Let's go back to bed."

The Gryffindor chuckled low in his throat, not surprised that the other man hadn't been content to enjoy Mother Nature's show. "It's cold because you aren't wearing anything." Unlike his lover he'd had the sense to put his trousers back on before coming down the stairs. "Well that and you're delicate." He added in a teasing tone of voice.

"Don't make me hurt you." It seriously annoyed him that unlike him his lover never got sick and somehow always seemed virtually oblivious to the changing of the seasons.

Turning to face the Slytherin Albus grin was just visibly in the faint light provided from the moon, the Gryffindor reaching out to yank the other man into his arms before spinning them around so that Scorpius's back hit the cold glass. Ignoring the man's yelp of protest the Gryffindor covered the blonde's mouth with his own, kneading the ass he was so fond of as he focused on heating his lover's body up so that he could remain where he was for the moment.

Scorpius tried to get closer to Albus while further away from the cold glass, not succeeding at all so that his back was chilled and his front getting hotter by the moment as the heat his lover gave off warmed him from the inside out. The two polar differences in temperature played havoc with his senses, his fingers digging into the Gryffindor's shoulder blades as he sagged against his man, moaning his pleasure and need when Albus broke off the kiss, tightening his grip when the man's lips moved to his throat. It didn't help either that the man's hands were opening his ass to the coldness of the glass either, making him that much more desperate to bring more of his lover's warmth into his own body.

And then Albus was dropping to his knees and Scorpius forgot all about the coldness of the window panes as his lover pleasured him with his oh so wicked mouth, the Slytherin diving frantic fingers into the other man's hair to encourage the Gryffindor to take him deeply into his mouth, his other hand braced against one the sills for support.

The rain lashed and beat against the panes of glass, the primal sound mixing with the two hearts beating wildly in chests that heaved with exertion and desperate desires.

Turning his head to press his cheek against the glass Scorpius opened his eyes slightly, watching the window pane fog up with every harsh breath he took as he tried to remember how to breathe.

Making a sound of approval, both because he loved the way his man was helplessly thrusting into his mouth and because he knew the vibrations of the sound would pleasure Scorpius that much more, Albus sucked hard and then released.

Before the Slytherin's lips could curve around the words of protest Albus wrapped the fingers not currently stroking the other man's ass around the base of his lover's straining erection, holding it steady as he applied just his tongue to the blonde's shaft with long, knowing strokes.

When they both couldn't stand to tease the other anymore Scorpius knelt down on the floor as well, not minding the coolness of the wooden floor a bit as he let himself be laid out on it with his arms coming up to welcome Albus into his embrace as the Gryffindor positioned himself between the blonde's parted legs.

"Do you want me to take the floor instead?" His voice husky with passion Albus stroked a possessive hand up one of the Slytherin's thighs.

What I want you to take is me, fast and hard, NOW."

"So bossy." Albus murmured back with a grin on his face. "My blonde, bossy bit of goods."

"Albus." The warning tone said it all.

"Yes, Dear."

And every the faithful partner Albus gave Scorpius exactly what the Slytherin wanted, taking his lover fast and hard in the dim light provided from the moonlight until they both collapsed in content exhaustion.

Though it wasn't long before Scorpius was complaining about the coldness again and Albus, with much chuckling, gave in and took them both back to bed to cuddle under the covers once more.


	7. Possessive of Potter

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Note: Yes to Tommy as the OC from 'Only You/Always You'. This one's a bit harder.

Possessive of Potter

Albus was in the process of getting dressed for the morning when he heard a very loud knocking at his door. A rhythmic knocking all over his door that was not only meant to be incredibly annoying but also announce just who it was in case he'd forgotten that his older brother was coming by so that they could get breakfast together. The knocking of course set his newest pet to barking, the cats to glaring from their perches on his bed, and Merlin only knew what Stitch was currently up to.

Shaking his head Albus finished buttoning his shirt up on the way down the stairs and quickly unlocked his front door, giving his grinning brother a look that said that the redhead was very lucky he didn't sic any of his pets on him.

Durmstrang could do a lot of damage in a very short period of time.

"You have a new dog?" James asked in greeting, walking into the loft when Albus motioned him in. He'd been busy since school had started he'd jumped at the chance to take advantage of the fact that he didn't have any classes until later in the day so that he could catch up with his little bro over breakfast.

"My Slytherin neighbor found him on his way home and gave him to me. Name still pending, though I'm leaning towards Owens."

Since his brother had weird taste in names when it came to his pets James didn't bother to ask why Albus had decided to name a dog that. Instead he moved closer to get a look at the canine in question, the dog sitting on its butt and watching him with big, dark eyes that drew him in right away.

Getting down on his knees James lovingly stroked the dog's ears, smiling at the thump, thump of the dog's tail on the wooden flooring as he wagged it. The redhead couldn't put his finger on why, but there was something about the big mutt that reminded him of his childhood dog. That dog had been a lab and he'd named it Sirius partly because it was the dog star and partly as a sign to his brother that the dog was more his since they shared a name. Man but he'd cried like a baby when Sirius had passed away when he was nineteen. He hadn't had a dog since.

"You don't know anyone who'd be interested in a dog, would you?" Albus asked, kneeling down as well to give Stitch some attention, the creature having come out of his room to find out what all the noise was about. "He seems to be housebroken and other than the malnutrition he's in really good shape. Regular meals and Owens will be good as new."

"One, Owens is NOT the name for this dog, and two, why do you name the animals you're going to give away? It just gives them complexes when their new owners rename them anyway."

Reaching out Albus gave his brother a brotherly punch in the arm. "What I name them is my business until whoever adopts them sticks them with some lame name like Fluffy or Cuddles."

Okay, he'd give his brother that one, James acknowledged, shaking his head over the ridiculous names girls seemed to give to innocent animals who'd done nothing to deserve being stuck with such horrible, laugh inducing names. But that was girl logic for you. It only made sense to them.

"Well I think you should name this guy Padfoot. I mean seriously, once you get him back to full health he probably will look like a Grim from a distance, which is what Dad always said Black looked like from a ways away. He's big, black, obviously a mutt, and it so works better than Owens. Owens is our school's Muggle professor."

"Actually…Padfoot was my second choice."

"And obviously should have been your first." James countered as he rubbed the dog's ears. "Isn't that right, boy? You want to be Padfoot, not Owens, don't you?"

The dog barked and licked James's face in agreement.

"See?"

Making a sound of consideration in the back of his throat Albus studied the two, wondering if he should try to convince his brother to take the dog in. It had been years since Sirius had passed away and James really did love dogs. It was past time the man got another one really, and the one Scorpius had found did need to go to a good home. His brother was a teacher at Hogwarts so there would be plenty of space for the large dog to run around on, which certainly wasn't the case here, which was why he couldn't keep the canine even though he was tempted to because in a roundabout way Scorpius had given the dog to him. But it wouldn't be fair to keep such a large animal in his little loft and he knew it.

So he'd try to talk his brother into at least considering adopting Padfoot over breakfast, Albus decided as he straightened up, dusting off his jeans. "So ready to head for breakfast?"

"Ah yeah." Reluctantly James got to his feet as well, smiling when the dog rubbed up against him in a show of affection.

Doing his best to keep his amusement from showing Albus offered to sacrifice his plans to go out for a large breakfast. "Or if you'd rather stay in I think we could probably rustle up something to eat here. The pets haven't had me around much the last little bit since I had to cover for my partners. You can play with the dog while I make us some French toast."

Since French toast was his favorite breakfast food and he was enjoying playing with the dog James agreed that staying in was a better idea than going out.

And by the time breakfast was over Albus was pretty sure that he'd found the perfect owner for Padfoot.

)

Scorpius glared at the heavily jeweled, incredibly gaudy book sitting on his desk. It was supposed to be a rare, valuable book, and one that Sev had as yet been unable to open. His friend had been loathed to admit defeat, failure was never an option where the other Slytherin was concerned, but he had asked him to take a crack at it when he had the time. So he really, really wanted to show the other man up by getting it open so that he could rub it in Sev's face, but the book wasn't cooperating.

Though he supposed he should be grateful that it wasn't anything like that monster book his father had told him about having once. Thank Merlin Hagrid had retired from teaching by the time he'd arrived at Hogwarts.

Shaking his head Scorpius looked up at the sound of a knock at his door, calling out for his visitor to enter. Hopefully it would be something in line with his work that was actually interesting and time consuming. Then he'd have an excuse to give Sev about why he couldn't get the damn book open for him.

The man who walked in was a former roommate of his and Sev's, Matt one of the few Muggleborns to ever make it into the house of Slytherin. Handsome and too charming for his own good Scorpius knew for a fact that some of Sev's most successful attempts to worm his way into Weasley's affection had been because the man had gone to their former roommate for advice.

In a delicious sort of irony Matt's dream girl in school had also been a Weasley, though she'd always refused to give him the time of day.

Which was why he'd often wondered if there hadn't been something in their room that had predisposed its occupants to lust after individuals with Weasley blood in them, Scorpius mused ruefully. Their forth roommate had thought a number of the girls hot as well.

"Hey ya. Not a bad time?" Matt asked, flopping down in Scorpius's visitor's chair with a boyish grin.

"Depends what you want."

Lips twitching in amusement the man pulled two jewelry cases from his pockets, opening both and then showing them to his friend. "You're the jewelry expert so I thought I'd get a second opinion. Which one of these says 'I'm sorry I made out with your sister' best?"

The look Scorpius gave him said it all.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! They're twins! And she started it, how was I supposed to know?"

If it weren't for the fact that the idiot needed all the brain cells he had Scorpius would have whacked Matt upside his head. "Go with the one on the left since it's the least expensive. Save the more expensive earrings for a girl you actually have a chance of ever getting into your bed again."

Matt considered this. "Well in that case I should just send flowers and keep both sets for my next minor screw ups."

"Just don't go after the other twin. Or at least not until you pay me back the money you owe me, which probably went into buying those earrings."

Thinking it wise not to clue his friend into the fact that Scorpius wasn't the only person he owed money to Matt figured that it would be best to change the subject. "So enough about me, what about you? Found yourself a replacement for Potter yet? If not I do know a bloke I think I could set you up with. He has a sister too, so we could double date if Missy's dumping me is final."

"First of all you're completely mental to think that I would ever date anyone you recommended. Two, my dating life does not revolve around Potter, and three…you'd know that the dumping was final if you had a bloody brain in your head." Scorpius informed the other man with a scowl. "Now if there's nothing else I need to figure out how to get this blasted book to open and that's not going to happen with you here bothering me."

Brows knitting together Matt looked down at the man's desk. "Huh. I don't suppose you intend to remove the jewels from that and ditch the pages, huh?"

"Sev would kill you if you tried."

Since that was entirely possible, especially if the book was for Rose Weasley, Matt got out of his chair and walked around, asking Scorpius if it was safe before picking up the book in question, studying the jeweled cover with interest. "Why would you even want to open it? Whatever is inside the book can't possibly be as valuable as its cover. I've never seen a book so flashily bound. It could be set out as a decoration."

Responding to all the praise being heaped on it the book opened up to reveal its spun gold pages.

"That is so annoying." In fact, it was rather tempting to give his smugly grinning friend a concussion by whacking the other man upside the head with the book, but common sense prevailed. "All right, let's go down and show Sev that you got it open. As fun as it would have been to have figured it out myself, he'll be even more insulted that you got it open instead."

"Hey!"

"The truth hurts." Motioning for Matt to follow him with the book Scorpius got out of his seat and headed over to the door, holding it open for the other man. Together they made their way down the stairs, letting themselves into Sev's bookstore. Looking around for their fellow Slytherin both men came to a grinding halt when they found him in the back room making out with Rose Weasley, the woman's skirt riding up due to the fact that she was sitting on Sev's work table and her legs were currently wrapped around the man's waist.

"Oh my eyes."

Ignoring Scorpius's reaction Matt took a good look. "You know, I never noticed, but she's got some seriously nice-mph." The rest of what he'd intended to say was smothered against Scorpius's hand.

Matt was a pain, but he was still his friend. "He can hear you."

"Please, a piano could fall from the ceiling and he wouldn't notice."

"It's Sev. He'd notice."

Breaking off the kiss Sev glared at them both while Rose went as red as her hair, proving Scorpius's point.

"See. Told you so."

)

And Scorpius was still feeling smug about it a couple hours later when he left the store that night, eager to get home, have dinner, and make an early evening of it. If he couldn't stop the dreams then he might as well enjoy them while he was having them. And the longer this was going on the more confidence he felt about approaching the Gryffindor about maybe, just maybe, going out for a drink or coffee or something. Start out slow, keep things casual while he figured out just where he stood with the other man.

He was so lost in the possibilities that at first he thought his imagination was playing tricks on him, but reality hit hard and fast as he stared across the street at Albus…and a man he recognized as being one of the Gryffindor's former lovers. The other man was adjusting Albus's coat collar and his neighbor was allowing it.

Meanwhile, sensing eyes on him and eager for a distraction, Albus turned his head and spotted the Slytherin right away, a real smile crossing his face as he raised a hand in greeting. A smile that quickly died when the other man ignored the greeting and went stomping off in the direction of their apartment building.

Shoulders slumping Albus sighed, thinking it ironic that the man he wanted didn't want him, while the ex he definitely didn't want was once again trying to rekindle their relationship.

Lucky him.

)

In the dream Albus was snuggled under the bedcovers, a medical journal in his hand as he read up on a new potion that he was interested in acquiring for his clinic. Hearing footsteps on the stairs the Gryffindor smiled, twisting to place the journal on his bedside table before retrieving the container of lubricant from his drawer in anticipation of his lover's arrival. After all, if everything went according to his plans he'd be very distracted with undressing and making love to his man very soon. He didn't have to work tomorrow and being self-employed Scorpius could be as late as he wanted to be. And as the saying went, he could catch up on his sleep when he was dead.

But one look at the Slytherin's face as he came into the room and Albus saw all his plans go up in smoke, replaced by plans that had his heart starting to pound like mad in his chest while lust erupted in his belly as his blood supply headed south.

Oh but he knew that look. He loved that look. He was so going to get his brains fucked out very shortly.

Scorpius rarely ever topped, he preferred to bottom. But whenever he was feeling possessive or jealous, well, he showed those emotions by not only topping, but doing his level best to screw the brains out of his man in a show of ownership.

Watching the man strip as he walked towards the bed Albus quivered with eagerness, throwing aside the covers and quickly shimmying out of the pajama bottoms he'd been wearing. He might have been a top by nature, but there were few things that flipped his switches like the Slytherin taking him, pounding into him until he was hoarse from screaming his pleasure and looking forward to not being able to comfortably sit down for a couple of days.

Which was totally worth it in his books, Albus thought as he watched the Slytherin join him on the bed, though Scorpius wouldn't think so which would result in his lover being really sweet and attentive to him for those two days, which was just icing on the cake as far as he was concerned.

Making a low sound of needy pleasure in the back of his throat Albus welcomed the other man into his arms, knowing better than to try and assert his own claim as he surrendered completely, melting into the bed while Scorpius ravaged his mouth and then neck, the blonde moving further and further down his body with a single minded focus. There would be hickeys decorating his skin in the morning, faint bruising where fingers dug in as the Slytherin took what was his to claim. And knowing his part to play Albus rubbed his body up against his lover's like a cat, verbally expressing just how much he wanted Scorpius's touch and how good it felt as the man's possessive hands moved possessively over his body.

And most of all, Albus made sure that Scorpius knew that he was the only one he wanted like this.

Loving the words and the sentiment behind them Scorpius moved forward to once again crush his lips against the Gryffindor's already bruised lips, in some part of his brain knowing that he should be gentler but unable to stop himself. He had to have him. Had to sink into the other man's hot body and lose himself there, in what they were together.

Arching his back when he felt his lover's hands encircle his erection the Slytherin groaned and thrusted into the wet fingers Albus had slicked with lubricant, helping the Gryffindor cover him completely, obviously desperate to take the man as his lover panted beneath him, green eyes begging to be taken.

Tugging Albus's hand off of him Scorpius sat up, licking his lips when his lover immediately rolled over and into his stomach, his man knowing his preference. Leaning forward the Slytherin nuzzled his face once against the pulse that beat so frantically there before jacking the man's hips up to where he wanted them.

Crying out at the first thrust, Albus fisted his hands into the sheet beneath him, his face buried in his pillow while the Slytherin took him with fast, hard thrusts, the slight pain melding with the pleasure to become one overwhelming sensation that had him begging for more even as he begged for release as the minutes flew by. Being with his lover like this was like being in the center of a powerful storm, Albus thought as he bit down on his bottom lip, doing his best to hang on until the inadvertable climax that would tear him apart while simultaneously putting them back together as a whole.

"You're mine." Scorpius growled out as he felt the Gryffindor's impending climax shudder through the other man's sweaty, straining body.

"Always yours. Love you." Albus managed to moan out before he was lost in his orgasm, deaf and blind to everything else.

Scorpius returned the sentiment through grinched teeth as his hips pistoned a few more times before he collapsed forward as his own climax hit, lovingly whispering Albus's name.


	8. Looking After

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Kudos to those who recognized Matt from 'A Wicked Week'. Serious kudos goes out to JagBdB for not only remembering Matt, but what the guy's dad did for a living lol.

Sorry about late posting, FanficNet wouldn't let me post before I went to work.

Looking After

Sitting in his office as he caught up on some paperwork Albus looked up at the knock at his door, hoping that he wasn't being alerted to an emergency case since he was due to head to his parents for dinner in less than an hour. But when he called out for his visitor to enter the Gryffindor was pleasantly surprised to see Rose come into his office, though the look on her face tipped him off pretty quickly as to why she'd dropped by unexpectedly.

"What's he done now?"

"It's what he hasn't done. He hasn't asked me to marry him in over a YEAR, AL! Over a YEAR!"

To his way of thinking the answer was obvious, especially given the fact that he was pretty sure Rose was twice as smart as everyone he knew besides his cousin's mother, brother, and Sev. But when it came to Sev Daimon, well often times he privately thought that her intelligence levels dropped drastically, which was okay because from what he'd observed, she seemed to have the same effect on the usually sly and brilliant Slytherin she hated to love.

"Rose…a guy is only going to ask someone to marry them so many times before giving up. If I were him I would have given up way before he did as it is. The man could give stubborn lessons to a mule."

The look Rose leveled in her cousin's direction indicated she felt a strong desire to turn him into something that would make him right at home with his furry patients.

"The truth hurts." Not having any sympathy for her at the moment Albus was blunt. "Look, he's an arrogant ass. I know this. It's not news to anyone who's ever met him that he has some serious personality flaws. But he's also gorgeous, sexy, beyond intelligent, and loves you more than Hagrid loves creatures that terrify normal people. You're it for him, you're the one, and at least he's willing to admit that out loud and face rejection every time you crush him because you have to have things your way. And yes, I know he wants things his way all the time too, but last time I checked, you're tough enough to push back when necessary."

Eyes wide from shock Rose gaped at her cousin. "What crawled up your ass?"

"Oh if only." He muttered, remembering well the night before and the dream that had gone with it. Not that Scorpius's erection had crawled up his ass, shoved or thrusted was more appropriate. Which he really hoped happened in his dreams again sometime soon. And definitely in reality. Oh if only.

"Going through Malfoy withdrawal again?"

"I'd actually have to have him before I could go into withdrawal, Rose." And knowing what was coming Albus pointed a finger in her direction. "Don't say it."

"But Al…-"

"Look, how about this." Albus suggested, out of patience after the week he'd been having. "You want me to make a move on Malfoy? You want me to face him rejecting me to the soul crushing degree only a Slytherin is capable of? Fine. I'll ask him out if you agree to ask Sev to marry you and follow through when he says yes."

Rose's cheeks went bright red. "I can't ask him to marry me! I'm the girl! He has to ask me!"

Rolling his eyes Albus shook his head at her. She was only an extreme feminist when it suited her to be. "I think the fact that he hasn't asked in a year pretty much confirms the fact that he's gotten sick of being rejected, Miss. Coward, which means you're going to have to do the asking."

"I am not a coward!"

"Prove it then."

"I WILL!"

)

Finishing the invoice Scorpius tucked it into an already addressed envelope and then placed it into his briefcase. He'd give it to Rory in the morning to deliver. Well Rory and Freckles, provided the little owl wasn't off doing another delivery. Which would mean he'd have to deliver his invoice to the post office to be mailed since his own owl would be off helping Freckles with his delivery. It was ridiculous if you stopped and thought about it. But since he was trying damn hard not to think about Potter or anything related to his neighbor Scorpius pushed all thoughts of their lovey dovey owls from his mind to concentrate on the evening ahead.

Work was done for the day which meant that it was time to go collect Sev so that he could get very drunk.

That last night's dream concerning Albus Potter was the reason he needed to get drunk was there in the back of his mind, but Scorpius refused to go there since every time he thought of the dream he felt the need to seek the Gryffindor out to profusely apologize for his behavior and throw himself on the other man's mercy.

The fact that it had just been a dream wasn't sinking into his brain the way it should be.

Leaving his office Scorpius headed down and let himself into his best friend's shop, seeing right away that Sev wasn't ready to leave just yet since the guy was with a customer. And then he saw who that customer was and he had to bite back a groan.

Another Weasley.

One of the weirder ones too, which was definitely saying something, Scorpius thought as he remained off to the side as he watched the transaction go down.

But thanks to his current lucky streak Scorpius wasn't all that surprised that as soon as she'd finished dealing with Sev Albus's aunt started walking over towards him, a far off look in her eyes that indicated she was off in her own little world even though she wasn't bumping into any of the displays which was rather impressive.

The Slytherin's jaw dropped a little when she stopped in front of him and reached out to finger the emerald stud in his ear.

"Interesting." The woman murmured, the fact that she was old enough to be his mother the only thing that kept Scorpius from lashing out at her for touching him so familiarly. "But necessary, I suppose. Fate does not like to be thwarted after all. You fight too hard, young Malfoy, but I suppose that is your nature. It's his too, to a lesser degree. The two of you will get it right in the end though, I'm sure of it. Good night to you, Scorpius Malfoy. I'll tell my nephew I ran into you and that you're well."

Both Slytherins watched the woman leave the store, shaking their heads in tandem at the weirdness that permeated the family they, for reasons that escaped them a lot of the time, actually wanted to be a part of if they got the one they wanted out of it.

)

Back from the family dinner Albus had just fit his key into the lock when he heard the sound of male voices coming his way. Turning his head the Gryffindor's eyebrows rose as he took in the fact that Scorpius was one of the three men and appeared to be singing while the other two Slytherins, Matt and Sev, were working hard to keep the blonde on his feet. Crossing his arms in front of him Albus gave Matt the dark look since getting plastered wasn't Sev's idea of fun and it was quite obvious that that was what Scorpius was.

"It's not even nine yet."

"So not my fault, Potter." Matt informed the Gryffindor in an insulted tone of voice. "He was the one that insisted that if we were really his friends we'd go out drinking with him. And obviously we're not drunk, just him, and that's because they messed up his drink order and he'd already chugged the whole goblet down before he realized it. It was intended for a goblin."

Albus winced, knowing how strong the creatures liked their liquor. "Ouch."

"But on the A side we can all go back there for dinner on the restaurant." Sev informed him, already planning to go back soon with Rose.

"And at least it wasn't like that joke about the guy who drank the other guy's drink and then found out what he'd just swallowed." Matt added, grinning when Albus and Sev gave his questioning looks. "Okay, so a guy walks into a bar and takes a seat beside this miserable looking guy. He's really thirsty so he grabs the glass in front of the other guy and drinks it down without asking. The unhappy guy bursts into tears and the other guy feels bad, promises to buy him another drink. But the man just shakes his head and informs the guy that he's just had the worst day of his life. He'd lost his job, been disowned by his parents, his wife had left him, and now his poison had been drunk by someone else."

Even Sev had to chuckle a little, though he kept his face relatively straight.

And since he didn't like showing people that he had a sense of humor Sev figured they'd take advantage of the Gryffindor's presence and do his friend a little favor at the same time. He was pretty sure his Rosie would approve. Tugging on Scorpius's arm the Slytherin moved the other man forward, pushing Scorpius right at the green eyed man who automatically moved forward to take the blonde into his arms. "See if you can't sober him up a little before you put him to bed, eh, Potter?"

"Wait…what?"

Grinning, Matt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Feel free to take horrible advantage of him."

While Albus gaped the two Slytherins beat a hasty retreat, leaving him with their semiconscious and very drunk friend.

"Nice friends you've got there." Albus murmured as he held the man closer, smiling when he felt his neighbor cuddle close. It took some effort, but he was able to get them both back over to his door and open it, bumping it with his hip so that he could get them both inside.

Leading the other man over to his couch Albus tried to set the man down on it, smiling when the Slytherin's grip tightened in response.

"I'm sorry." Scorpius murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Albus's, holding on tight.

Keeping one arm firmly wrapped around the other man's waist Albus lifted his other hand to stroke the Slytherin's back, Scorpius's tone of voice provoking the response. "Sorry for what?"

"About last night. Sorry."

Okay, the only thing he could think of was that the man was apologizing for fucking his brains out the night before in his dream, but obviously that couldn't be it because that had just been a dream, right?

Confusion written all over his face it took Albus a moment to remember when he'd actually seen the other man in the real world. Their eyes had met the day before, when he'd been outside dealing with his clingy ex boyfriend. The Slytherin must be apologizing for not returning his wave. "Don't worry about it, no big deal." He was surprised Scorpius felt bad about it.

"Big deal. Shouldn't have treated you that way."

Okay, it wasn't normal for the man to be rude to him, but Scorpius had certainly done worse than pretend not to acknowledge a greeting they both knew he'd seen. But apparently a drunk Scorpius was a very polite one, so Albus accepted the man's apology gravelly, which seemed to appease the Slytherin.

Now he just had to figure out what to do with the other man.

Not to mention where the Slytherin was going to be sleeping later.

)

In the dream Scorpius let himself into the loft and looked around the place, taking the dim lighting of the main level to mean that his lover was upstairs. Putting his stuff away for the day the Slytherin made a pit stop in the kitchen, retrieving two wine glasses for the champagne he'd picked up as part of his groveling process. From past experience he knew that Albus wasn't going to be the least bit upset with him when he apologized again, but that just made him feel like he needed to grovel more. On some level he got the fact that his lover really didn't mind when he…got overly possessive and rough with the other man's body, but at the end of the day he couldn't shake the guilt for behaving that way.

Heading up the stairs Scorpius didn't have to guess where the other man was when he saw that the Gryffindor wasn't snuggled under the covers even though the bed was turned down for the night.

Shoulders stooping with even more guilt the Slytherin walked down the hall and pushed open the bathroom door, finding Albus right where he'd expected him to be. Soaking in the tub.

"Bout time you got in. I was thinking I might need to add water to this. Get in here, Sexy." Albus smiled and waited for the coming apology, knowing it was on the night's menu and that there was nothing he could do to stop that.

Seeing the amusement in the Gryffindor's eyes Scorpius knew what the man was thinking, shaking his head ruefully as he went about popping the bottle of champagne, pouring it into the two glasses. Walking over he handed both glasses over to Albus and then stripped out of his own clothing, climbing into the tub. Allowing the Gryffindor to pull him back against him Scorpius snuggled his body back against his man's, taking his glass back when it was offered.

Leaning forward Albus nuzzled his lover, wrapping one arm around the blonde's waist. "Good day other than the swimming in guilt part?"

"This would be easier if you'd just let me apologize."

"I do let you apologize. I let you apologize over and over again. Not my fault that when I accept your apology I don't really mean it. Who would in my shoes?" Chuckling Albus nipped Scorpius's ear. "Like I keep telling you, the best things in life usually come with a little pain. Love, eating too much, high heels according to my sister…and in this case unbelievably hot sex that has me screaming myself hoarse. If I didn't like the way you touched me last night I'd have said so."

"No you wouldn't have." Scorpius grumbled, hating the fact that what Albus was saying made sense. But he couldn't help what he felt and the Gryffindor brushing it off as normal made him feel that much worse. Like his lover expected to be treated that way.

Rolling his eyes Albus drained his glass and then set it beside the tub, figuring to try a new approach to dealing with the other man's guilt. So far none of his other plans had worked, but try, try again as the saying went. "Okay, you want to make amends?"

Distrusting the man's tone of voice Scorpius's own voice was suspicious when he confirmed that he did.

"Give me your glass." When the Slytherin handed it over Albus set it down beside his own, wanting them both well out of the way since they weren't likely to remember they were there when they got out later. "Your punishment is that you can't come until I give you permission. Pain before the pleasure for you, in other words."

)

"I don't see how this is a punishment." Scorpius groaned minutes later as the man's hot hands moved over his body under the water, his back arching a little when the callused fingers found his nipples and began playing with them, pinching and rubbing them to erectness.

Which was exactly the point, which was exactly what he was hoping to get through the Slytherin's incredibly hard head before the night was over. "You'll be punished soon enough, promise."

And as the minutes ticked by Scorpius started to see the man's point as his lover made love to him with his hands and mouth, the slow, steady pull of the Gryffindor's lips on his neck fanning the flames in his stomach while the roaming hands moved over his torso with a knowledge born of their countless nights together.

But it was a more than bearable ache until the man's hands wrapped around his erection, his grip hard and firm as Albus pumped his fist up and down, then twisting to stimulate the man past his endurance, sliding his other hand between the Slytherin's legs so that he could use his fingers to stroke and rub the blonde's balls and perineum.

Making desperate sounds in the back of his throat Scorpius squirmed and jerked as he fought for control even as his body sought the release he was denying it. He couldn't come until Albus said he could, this was his punishment and he was damn well going to take it like a-OH FUCK.

Crying out as the hands on his heated flesh grew rougher and faster, the Slytherin couldn't stop himself from rubbing his ass up against the Gryffindor's erection in an insistent bid for more. Biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself from verbally begging for more Scorpius threw his head back, eyes closed shut as his traitorous body bucked and twisted in a mindless frenzy of need.

Seconds seemed like hours as the minutes ticked by, the sound of their shared heavy breathing echoing off the tiled walls as water sloshed around them as their bodies churned it up.

And when Albus couldn't take it anymore and gave into what they both wanted he was pretty sure he'd finally got his point across.

If not…well there was always tomorrow.


	9. Dream or Reality

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Okay, no one guessed the cameo from last chapter. Oh well, I didn't think anyone would catch it, I was pretty vague. Here's hoping you guys have better luck with this chapter's guest appearances.

Dream or Reality

Opening his eyes Scorpius stared at the ceiling and then turned his head, his eyes drinking in the sight of the man sleeping peacefully beside him. The dream was continuing, the Slytherin thought sleepily, recognizing the bedroom they were in as the one his mind had constructed for the Gryffindor. He was really going to be in trouble if the dreams were going to get longer, Scorpius thought as he sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he oriented himself. It was already hard enough not to go to bed early and sleep in every morning because of the dreams he was having about Potter without them taking up even more of his time.

But since he was dreaming and Albus was right there….

Pulling the covers down and off his lover Scorpius frowned, seeing no reason why the other man should be wearing clothes even if they were pajamas. He was definitely going to have to do something about that.

And there really was no reason why he should let the Gryffindor impressive morning erection to go to waste, Scorpius thought as he licked his lips in eager anticipation. Especially since he did so love to start the day with hot morning sex.

Shifting over and around so that he was straddling the still sleeping man Scorpius leaned forward and began to tease the other man's lips with his own, smiling a little when the Gryffindor sighed in his sleep but didn't wake. Leisurely taking his time Scorpius waited until the mouth under his started to snog him back before he deepened the kiss, using his tongue and teeth to speed up the waking up process since he wanted Albus awake and aware. And when that wasn't enough to wake the other man up Scorpius simply turned his attention to the man's throat, delighting in the chance to mark the flesh there as his territory.

Arching into the hands that rose to slide under his shirt to stroke his bare back, Scorpius made a throaty sound of approval and tighten his thighs around Albus's to alert the now only half asleep man as to what awaited him when he fully awoke.

The action flicking a switch in Albus's brain the Gryffindor had Scorpius on his back in a heartbeat, the man's hands moving to grasp the blonde's legs as he jacked them up higher on his waist as he rubbed their erections together, timing the thrust of his hips with the swipes of his tongue as he put that to use tasting the Slytherin's willing mouth.

Moaning his pleasure Scorpius reached for the other man's shirt, tugging at the hem impatiently until Albus loosened his hold long enough for the Slytherin to remove the offending article of clothing, freeing it up for the blonde's attention.

The bedside alarm going off Albus reached out and whacked it, efficiently shutting it up as he focused completely on what he was doing. It was Saturday, morning sex was a must.

While the other man possessed his mouth, Scorpius reached between them and taking Albus's hard erection in his hand the blonde started stroking the man to further hardness, deliberately keeping the thin material of the Albus's pajama bottoms between his hand and the other man's hard flesh to stimulate and tease him.

Both men were so lost in what they were doing that neither of them heard the knock on the ground floor's front door or the sound of someone letting herself in when her knocking failed to produce the desired response. Nor did either man notice the sound of pounding footsteps as their visitor ran up the stairs, though both heard her when she yelled to alert her cousin of her presence and reason for visiting so early.

"AL! I'M ENGAGED TO SEV AND IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN-OH MY GOD MY EYES!"

Rosie just managed to grab the railing before she went tumbling backward in her haste to get away from the sight that had just greeted her eyes.

Breaking off the kiss Albus twisted to look in the direction of his cousin's voice, confusion in his own voice as he tried to comprehend what was going on. "Rosie?"

"Yes, Rosie. And I'm now even more pissed off at you than I was before!" His cousin shot back with her back to the two men so that she wouldn't have more horrible images to add to the ones already permanently etched onto her brain. "You've been seeing Malfoy this whole time, haven't you? That so completely invalidates our deal, you know. And I can't even take it back because if I take back my proposal Sev says he's going to never ask me out again!"

"Beat it, Weasley." Scorpius informed her, seeing no reason to ruin what had been a really good dream by adding her to the mix.

Processing her words Albus slowly became aware of the fact that what had been happening before her arrival hadn't been a dream. Memories of the night before came rushing back, including the fact that Scorpius probably had no idea how he'd come to be in his bed with him. But the man knew who he'd been making out with…right?

Cursing at that thought Albus forced himself to get off the other man, ignoring the sound of protest that moved caused. "Rosie, go downstairs, please. I'll be right down in a minute."

Albus waited until he was sure she was back down the stairs before he turned his attention to the man who was climbing into his lap, the Slytherin's intention to go right back to what they'd been doing made very clear. And though the other man's eyes were clear and focused enough Albus wasn't about to assume anything. "Scorpius…you are awake and aware of who you're straddling, right?"

Something about the man's tone had a sneaky suspicion entering the Slytherin's brain, the man thinking about Rosie's unexpected appearance and the fact that his man seemed hesitant to go back to making out with him.

Seeing the confusion Albus sighed, taking that as confirmation that the man wasn't nearly as awake and aware as he needed to be given their present position. "Okay then. Get off my lap, I'll go down and deal with Rosie. If you're….interested in staying in my bed then stay in it until I get back. If not the rest of your clothes are over there on my dresser and I'll see you downstairs when she's gone."

)

It took some doing for Albus to calm Rosie down, the fact that Sev had admitted to dumping Scorpius on him the night before helping him convince her that he really hadn't been seeing the Slytherin behind her back. Convincing her that she should be happy that she was now engaged to the love of her life wasn't as easy, but he got her starting to think about wedding plans and that distracted her quite nicely if he did say so himself. So it took time, time he would have much rather spent having sex with the man hopefully waiting for him in his bed, but in the end Albus got Rosie out of his place with a smile on her face.

At least one of them was happy, Albus thought, hearing footsteps on the stairs as soon as the door closed behind his cousin.

Turning his head the Gryffindor watched Scorpius come towards him, noting that the man had borrowed his shower and was once again dressed in yesterday's clothes instead of just his boxer briefs. And wanting to head off the first argument and get it out of the way Albus explained how the man had ended up in the bed beside him. "You accidentally drank too much and Sev and Matt dumped you on me instead of seeing you inside. I couldn't get you into your own place because your keys must be in that pouch in your jacket and you have it bespelled to open only for you. I didn't want to risk trying to break into your place and I didn't mind keeping you here. My guest room has been converted into a playroom/bedroom for my pets and my couch does convert into a pullout bed but the twins sorta broke it the last time I babysat for Domi and Christopher. I haven't got it fixed yet. And while you're-." Albus just barely caught himself before he said that Scorpius was small enough to fit on the couch. "While you could have slept on the couch I didn't see the point when there was more than enough room in…my bed."

"We have a bigger problem than that." Was Scorpius's blunt response, having had time to draw some seriously troubling conclusions. "The living room I could maybe explain away, but there's no logical reason why I should know what your bedroom and upstairs bathroom look like. No logical explanation how I could be dreaming about those rooms in perfect detail having never set foot in either until today."

"What?"

"For the past week I've been having these…dreams. This place is what I dreamed. That's why when I woke up earlier I didn't realize I'd woken up and wasn't still dreaming. How secure is your security? Could I somehow be coming in here in some sort of trance and not knowing it?"

Immediately Albus shook his head, not a doubt in his mind on that count. "Durmstrang would have been on you like a lion on a wounded gazelle." And then a thought occurred to him, one that had his knees perilously close to buckling. "Did you say a week? This past week you've been dreaming of being here with me?"

"Not just here but close enough. Why?"

"Because I've been dreaming about you non-stop this past week too. Every night without fail since last Friday night." The idea that they could have been sharing their dreams was impossible, but he hinted anyway, just in case. "Uhm, first night my clinic, second your place, third was my couch, forth-."

"Stop." Holding up a hand to stop the man from reminding him of each and every dream Scorpius stared at Albus for several heartbeats, unable to believe but seeing no alternative but to do so. "We've been sharing dreams for a week. How is that possible?"

Watching the Gryffindor reach up to fiddle with his ear in a gesture Scorpius knew indicated the other man was nervous, the Slytherin suddenly remembered that in a number of the dreams Albus had had an earring in his ear that was identical to the one he was currently wearing and couldn't remove. The earring he'd gotten a little over a week ago.

The realization had him closing the distant between them, the blonde getting on his tip toes as he braced one hand on the Gryffindor's broad shoulder while his other hand pushed back the thick black hair that parted to reveal an earring identical to his own. "Where did you get this earring?"

Highly aware of the other man's closeness it took Albus a moment to understand, much less make the connection when he remembered noticing Scorpius's earring. "That's how we're sharing dreams? The earrings?" Quickly he explained where he'd gotten his, feeling like a complete idiot prat for not connecting the dreams to the earring before now. He couldn't get the damn thing off after all, and he'd been meaning to have his granddad look at it but…damn.

"Shit. I got it from the same shop. A shop, by the way, which apparently closed up shortly after opening." If it had ever really been open, though that made him sound paranoid even to his own ears. But if someone wanted to mess with either or both of them this was a pretty damn good way to fuck with their minds, both literally and figuratively. "I know some people who might be able to explain this. I'll go and visit them today. Your earring won't come out either?"

When Albus shook his head Scorpius tried to take the Gryffindor's earring out himself, just in case, but no luck. "Okay…I'm going to get fresh clothes on and then start making the rounds. I'll let you know what I find out. We have to get them out, they could do more than just effect our dreaming."

Process this the Gryffindor reached out and grabbed the smaller man's wrist when Scorpius started to move away from him and towards the door. "Back…back there even though you thought it was just a dream…are you….would you…what I'm trying to say is would you maybe be interested in going out with me sometime?"

"Ask me that again when we don't have these earrings in our damn ears." Was all Scorpius was willing to say before he grabbed his jacket from the hook and let himself out.

)

In the dream Albus found himself sitting at a table in a pub near his place, listening to two friends of his debate over whether or not it would be better to get their three year old adopted son a cat or a dog. The boy, whose name was Jamie, apparently wanted a snake for his coming birthday but they weren't going for that for obvious reasons. Since Jamie was his own brother's godson and namesake Albus put in his two cents on the issue despite his strict policy of not getting involved in arguments between couples. It didn't help that Colin was a cat person and Wesley preferred dogs.

Sipping his drink Albus stopped listening to the argument when he felt familiar hot eyes on his back. Chugging back the rest of his drink while he felt himself being mentally undressed the Gryffindor grinned at the still arguing pair. "Sorry, Guys, time for me to go."

Turning to look at Albus questioningly Colin grinned when he looked over the other man's shoulder. "I can see why. Now that's a smoldering gaze."

"Are you insinuating I can't smolder?" Wesley wanted to know, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You're so sexy you don't need to smolder."

Sure now that the two would go home happy Albus left them to their making out and made his way through the heavily crowded pub to where his man stood near the front entrance, waiting for him.

Reaching out a hand Scorpius yanked Albus forward and against him as soon as the other man took it. Getting up on his tip toes the Slytherin nipped his lover's ear and then spoke in a voice heavy with need. "I've been waiting all day to get my hands on you."

"Then let's get home so that you can put your hands all over me."

Joining hands the two made their way outside, waiting until they were out of sight of any passing muggles that might be around before apparating to their block. Walking towards the building Albus waited until Scorpius was on the step above him before whirling the other man around for a quick kiss to tide him over, holding the blonde's head between his hands to control the intimate exchange of tongues.

Rubbing himself up against the other man Scorpius spoke in between kisses, keeping his hands on the Gryffindor's hips to keep them pressed up against each other. "Mine."

Nipping the blonde's bottom lip Albus cupped his man's ass, kneading it lovingly as he returned the sentiment that it was his.

Since neither man was the exhibitionist type they broke off the snogging before clothes was removed, both looking thoroughly kissed and more than a little ready to rip clothes off as opposed to simply removing them. More than willing to take the blame heaped on him for starting things before they were indoors Albus let the other man rag on him all the way into the building and towards the stairwell that would take them to their floor.

And when the Slytherin decided to stop just before they reached the second floor for some more snogging Albus was totally behind the idea.

When common sense kicked in and they broke apart for the second time they'd taken off their jackets, Scorpius's shirt was untucked, and Albus had to do up his zipper and re-buckle his belt.

After that they came perilously close to running the rest of the way, jumping each other as soon as the door closed behind him.

Spinning around as they tossed clothing to the floor, the two frantically kissed each other every time they successfully removed an article of clothing or shifted it out of the way, loathed to break physical contact for long.

When he'd gotten rid of the other man's clothing and most of his own Albus started to physically herd the other man towards the stairs that would lead up to the bedroom, the two taking turns pressing the other up against the wall or railing as their hands moved greedily over the other's body. They'd been interrupted before and they were definitely intent on making up for all the time they'd spent apart.

In harsh moans and pants they told each other what they'd been imagining all day, how they were going to touch and pleasure the other for the rest of the night. Both made it clear how much they wanted what the other promised, rolling across the bed once they reached it, Albus laying back and letting the Slytherin take over to ride him. With each thrust the Gryffindor revealed in the power of the other man's body while wallowing in the surrender of his own, their bodies knowing exactly how to move to drive the other closer and closer to the edge of perfect oblivion.

Blind and deaf to the fact that there was a world outside of them the two lovers made frantic, heated love to each other, lost to anything but the giving and receiving of each other's bodies.


	10. Rings And Rabbit Ears

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Okay, serious congrats to Lynxpanther for being the only one to recognize Lyra from the eighth chapter, that was from 'Give Him Love'. Also kudos to all the people who recognized Colin and Wesley (Time Between Us) from the last chapter. Good luck with the latest.

Rings And Rabbit Ears

Wandering through the rows of tables set up at various points Scorpius wasn't really looking at any of the merchandise being displayed for the potential buyers. He'd let Sev drag him along because he'd spent the morning brooding over the dream situation he was in and he'd thought that getting out and doing something would distract him from the fact that so far he was at a loss as to how to get the bloody earrings out of his and Albus's ears short of surgically. Since that idea definitely didn't appeal he'd accompanied his friend to the estate sale as a distraction and had quickly become bored watching his friend sort through the various books that were for sale. Definitely not his thing. Apparently there was some jewelry on sale on the other side of the room, which was where he was currently headed. There probably wouldn't be anything worth purchasing, the deceased had been an elderly, middle class bachelor, but it wouldn't hurt to look.

Arriving at the sparse table Scorpius's discerning eyes dismissed most of the items as beneath his notice. Not only was everything fairly ordinary and merely functional, but it was used. He didn't buy used items unless they were jewelry, which this man either hadn't possessed or had already been claimed by some relative.

The only item of interest was a slightly ornate jewelry case, the Slytherin opening the top two drawers out of curiosity, finding nothing within. But when he got to the third and final drawer he was met with resistance. It refused to open.

All three drawers bore a keyhole, but only the final one was actually locked.

"We couldn't get it open either." A voice informed Scorpius, the blonde looking over to meet another man's gaze. "The two drawers opened easily but that last one…we couldn't find the key anywhere. If you're interested in it I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find someone to get it open for you."

Scorpius gave the man a dark, 'don't talk to me' look and watched with amusement as the other man beat a hasty retreat.

And as soon as the relative of the deceased was out of his line of vision Scorpius turned back to the box he was now determined to get open. If nothing else it would briefly pass the time and prove that he didn't need someone's help completing such a simple task.

Getting it open with relative ease, take that pathetic dead guy's relatives, Scorpius pulled the last drawer open, raising an eyebrow at what lay inside. There were six of them, made of different materials, and were way too big to be worn by a human. What on earth?

"Hi."

Barely able to stop himself from jumping in surprise Scorpius turned his head to meet Albus's gaze. "Hi." He returned flatly. "What are you doing here?"

His hands in his pockets Albus did his best not to show how disappointed he was that the other man was obviously not terribly pleased to see him. "Rosie dragged me along. Apparently the guy who owned this place was a book collector and she wanted to scoop it out for herself. We uh…ran into Sev and he said you were over here. I figured I'd leave the two lovebirds to their book drooling and…see if you had any news for me….about the earrings I mean."

"Nothing yet."

Turning his gaze to see what Scorpius had been looking at, they needed something to talk about after all, Albus's eyes went wide as he took in the contents of the jewelry box. Swallowing hard he looked from the rings and back to Scorpius, not quite sure what to make of this situation. He definitely couldn't discuss the items in question, especially given how strained things were already between them. But was the blonde actually thinking about buying them? Because if he was…oh boy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" It was doing weird things to his stomach, especially since there was something decidedly sexual about the gleam that had come into Albus's eyes.

It belatedly occurred to Albus that Scorpius wasn't embarrassed, which should have been the case. Even under normal circumstances the Slytherin would have been mortified to be seen studying that kind of thing, and things between them were definitely not normal thanks to their shared dreams. Which, to his way of thinking, could only mean one thing.

"You have no idea what those are, do you?"

Confusion briefly flashed across Scorpius's face. "What do you mean? They're rings, obviously."

Yeah, the Slytherin was completely clueless.

And since there wasn't a doubt in Albus's mind that Scorpius would track him down and kill him for not cluing him in later the Gryffindor thought it in his best interests to inquire as to whether or not the other man intended to buy the 'rings'.

"Why would I? They're too big."

Actually they weren't, they might have actually been just a tad on the small side where the blonde was concerned, but Albus wisely just thanked the gods that the man wasn't going to buy them, thus necessitating an explanation he didn't want to give any time soon.

"Hey, you guys need any help?"

Both men turned and greeted Flint, who was a year younger than them and had been the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team during their final year at Hogwarts. As it turned out he was distantly related to the deceased on his father's side and had been sent over by one of his aunts to see if they needed help with anything. Eager for the distraction Albus quickly asked the professional Quidditch player about how his team was looking for the season and that was all it took for the Slytherin to be off and running.

His plan to distract probably would have worked if Hugo hadn't come over to say hello.

The tall, perpetually baby faced young man had come to the sale for the books as well and had been informed of Albus's presence by Rosie, thus precipitating his search for his cousin to say hi. The doe eyed Gryffindor had warm greetings for Scorpius and Flint too, the two Slytherins helpless in the face of the adorable cuteness that Hugo was known for throughout Europe. You couldn't be remotely nasty or standoffish when it came to Hugo, all but one Slytherin had tried and failed in all the years the three men had known him.

And it was when Hugo asked if they were looking at something in particular, the Gryffindor's eyes scanning the items on the table with a curious look in his eyes, that the younger man spilled the beans so to speak. "Uhmmm…I don't really think it's appropriate for your relatives to display those where children can see them, Flint."

"Why?" Flint asked, following the man's gaze. They were just oversized rings after all.

"Well they're cock rings, though I suppose a child would think it was just a ring intended for a very big hand." Hugo's gaze became thoughtful. "That being the case I guess it isn't that big a deal you have them on display. Nevermind."

Albus's groan wasn't missed by either of the men, Hugo giving his cousin a confused, 'what's wrong' look.

Flint stared at Hugo in shock. "Wait…they're what?"

Always happy to inform others Hugo launched into an explanation of what the rings were and how they were used during sex.

Both Slytherins stared in dumbfounded silence as they absorbed what they were being told, the two men thinking how utterly bizarre it was that they would be learning this from the curly haired Gryffindor of all people. He was just so matter of fact about it, they thought to themselves, like he was talking about the weather.

Albus wisely kept silent and prayed for deliverance from the situation he'd found himself in.

"Yeah." Flint said slowly after Hugo was done explaining, the Slytherin reaching out to close the drawer so he wouldn't have to look at its contents. "That stays close. In fact….I'm removing it from the sale and destroying it first chance I get. And I'm leaving now so that I don't accidentally run into any relatives who want to talk about my great uncle since I now know more about his sex life than I ever wanted to know."

"Oh, bye then, Flint." Hugo smiled and waved good bye to the Slytherin, Albus shooting the retreating Quidditch player a sympathetic look.

Scorpius was still in shock and didn't realize the man had left until after the Slytherin and Hugo were both gone, leaving him alone with Albus once more.

Unsure whether to leave or stay Albus was just about to make a break for it when Scorpius's eyes shifted over to meet his, the man's gaze making it clear that he'd moved past his shock and was headed towards pissed.

"Don't look at me like that. If I'd thought you were going to buy them I would have said something, I swear."

"How did you even know what those things were? For that matter, how did that human pygmy puff you call a cousin know what they were?"

Assuming that the nickname referred to Hugo's adorableness, and he really didn't like the fact that Scorpius found his cousin adorable now that he was thinking about it, Albus did his best not to let his feelings show as he tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing. "Hugo collects knowledge the way you collect emeralds. It's his thing. My head would probably explode if I knew even half the stuff he does. As for how I know…well I just know stuff too."

Okay, now he couldn't help but imagine the man wearing one. And it was picturing that that reminded Scorpius of the point he had to make before he got the hell out of there so that he could be thoroughly mortified in private. "You are not bringing one of those into the dream tonight, got it?"

Albus raised an eyebrow, a smile crossing his face. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would." And now, thanks to this whole, stupid mess, he was wondering what other stuff the Gryffindor had brought into the bedroom when it came to the man's other lovers. Definitely time to go, especially since he both wanted to know the answer and really, really didn't.

Getting the oddest feeling that Scorpius was wondering about how sexually adventurous he'd been with other men Albus didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted that the Slytherin was possibly picturing him as a closeted nymphomaniac. He was a little curious though, he had to admit. Just what was the blonde picturing him doing?

But playing it safe was for the best, at least while their 'relationship' was so up in the air. He hadn't been completely shot down the day before, but Scorpius hadn't indicated his feelings one way or another either. He'd made his interest known, constantly reminding the Slytherin would just be too humiliating if the blonde had no intention of making their dreams a reality.

"Figures he would know about this stuff, Weasleys are half rabbit anyway." Scorpius muttered, both trying to distract himself and to hide his present feelings. "I can totally see that brainiac cousin of yours as a rabbit."

Actually, he could totally see that too, the Gryffindor thought with a smirk before he forced himself to get serious. "I won't bring rings of any kind into the dream, promise." Albus deliberately crossed his heart to give his words more emphasis. "And I'll leave you alone since I'm definitely getting the feeling you don't want company right around now. I'll…uh…see you later."

"Later." Scorpius mumbled back as he watched the Gryffindor walk away to no doubt join his cousins in the book section.

"Damn, I knew I should have stayed home today."

)

When Albus dreamed that night he figured out quickly that he shouldn't have distracted himself from thinking of what was to come that night by hypothesizing what animals his various friends and family would be if one went by the characteristics commonly assigned to those animals. He shouldn't have because he was in Diagon Alley and he was surrounded by people and they ALL looked like animals. The majority of people he didn't know so they were mostly a blur, but he spotted his partner Christopher sporting the tail and ears of a wolf, naturally, talking to a fox eared and tailed Domi outside a shop. Lisabeth and Seth were peering into the shop's window while their parents talked, their little fox tails and ears twitching as they admired whatever the store was selling. He also spotted Hugo on the other street, the always adorable younger man just that much cuter with floppy brown rabbit ears and a white fluffy tail. Beside his cousin was Louis, looking like his snow leopard animagi form, and another man decked out in the ears and tail of a white tiger.

The more people he recognized the more Albus had to admit that it was all just a little freaky, as well as sorta cool.

Catching sight of himself in a shop window the Gryffindor came to a grinding halt, turning to face the glass fully as he got a look at his own reflection.

His eyes were black orbs and he had the folded in white, slate blue and black wings of a peregrine falcon.

"Okay….totally brilliant and very disturbing at the same time."

Hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him Albus turned his head to see the reflection, immediately spinning around so that he was facing the Slytherin lurking there.

There were no ears or tail to indicate any animal, but the eyes were as black as his own and when he just stared at him dumbly Scorpius smirked and stuck out his tongue.

"A snake." Albus blurted out, this being more logical than say a lizard or any other creature with a forked tongue. Plus lizards didn't have fangs like that, which he'd definitely taken note of when the man's teeth had flashed. And realizing he was staring the Gryffindor blushed. "Hi."

"Hi." Reaching out Scorpius took the man's hand and tugged in in a manner that indicated he wanted Albus to follow.

Quite happy to do so Albus followed the Slytherin into a nearby dead end alleyway without a word of protest. When they were well half way between the opening and the end Scorpius withdrew his wand and with a spell spoken in parseltongue made a wall appear to seal them off from the rest of the street traffic passing by.

Opening his mouth to ask what was up Albus's questions were cut off as Scorpius's mouth pressed against his, the words dying in his throat as they became low sounds of pleasure.

Wings spreading out in reaction to the power of the kiss and the body pressed so intimately against his own Albus deliberately curved the large wings around them to further block them from view, not wanting anyone else to see how hot his lover was when they were making out. The fangs were an interesting addition, the Gryffindor thought as he carefully avoided cutting his own tongue or lip on the sharp points. It was actually rather sexy, but he couldn't be sure what kind of snake Scorpius was and he'd rather not be poisoned until after they'd come.

At least then he'd die happy and thoroughly satisfied, Albus thought with a wicked grin.

While Scorpius's exotic tongue explored its dexterity in the Gryffindor's mouth both men slid hands under the other's shirts, fingers moving over familiar, warm flesh in hurried, eager strokes. Whatever else had changed that hadn't, nor had their bodies' reactions to the hands they knew so intimately. The needs and desires just got that much more powerful the more they touched and connected in this way and their outward appearance didn't change that in the slightest.

Scorpius's hands sliding between them to undo the other man's trousers the Slytherin didn't hesitate to drop to his knees as soon as he'd pushed the material completely out of his way, humming his pleasure when Albus's fingers threaded through his hair to keep him where he was as he used his tongue and mouth to pleasure the man's erection with the eagerness of a teenager.

Bracing his other hand on Scorpius's shoulder Albus continued to stroke his fingers through the blonde's hair while the Slytherin's tongue stroked a far more sensitive area of his anatomy, preparing him for what was to come with a thoroughness they both appreciated.

When his lover got to his feet again minutes later Albus wasted no time dealing with the other man's trousers, his black eyes burning with carnal intent as he jerked and pulled the material down and out of his way, spinning the Slytherin around so that the slighter man was facing the nearby wall. "You're going to want to brace yourself, Luv."

"Hit me with your best shot, Potter." Scorpius returned as he placed his hands against the cold stone wall, leaning forward to taunt the other man with his waiting ass.

Not about to ignore the challenge in the blonde's voice or pass over a chance to bury himself inside his lover Albus hurried to give the other man exactly what they both wanted, the demands for more and the sounds of pleasure that resulted as more was given echoed off the walls that enclosed them, driving them that much crazier with lust.

Their most basic instincts and urges had their bodies slapping up against each other as they moved to conquer the other completely, driven to take complete ownership of their lover's body as they lost themselves in the building climaxes that would truly isolate them from everyone else as they revealed in their little slice of heaven on earth.

"Right there. Merlin, give it to me harder, NOW!" Scorpius demanded, so close to coming that he could taste it as he reached out to pull Albus close for a quick, messy kiss, his eyes fierce with heat.

Albus's chuckle was more than a little strained as his fingers dug deeper into the pale thighs he held. "You're so impatient."

Scorpius wasn't the least amused. "Hurry up or I'm biting you with these damn fangs."

"That's not the little death either of us is aiming for."

The Slytherin opened his mouth to give his opinion on that when his orgasm slammed into him hard, making him forget all about threatening Albus as he struggled just to stay on his feet as his man continued to thrust into him until he too came with a curse of satisfaction.

And later, when they were both leaning against the wall for support as they recovered from the power of their releases, the two men cursed the fact that they hadn't thought to soundproof the area first.

They'd been just a little loud, and they were surrounded by people with newly enhanced hearing.

Damn.


	11. Bound To You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Congrats to Lupin4Tonks and Dark Satanic Mills for recognizing that Flint was from 'A Magical Bond', and serious kudos to those who recognized Rorake from the brief mentioning of white tiger ears and tail that I threw in for fun lol.

Bound To You

To say that Albus was mortified beyond belief the next morning was a massive understatement. In fact, he couldn't recall ever being this embarrassed in his over two decades of living. He'd barely gotten any sleep after waking up from the dream the night before, and as it was he'd laid awake in bed for hours afterwards waiting for Scorpius to come in and kill him over the bizarre, public sex dream they'd no doubt shared. The only reason he was still alive was probably because Scorpius was just as mortified as he was.

Or the Slytherin had decided to plot his death in detail before coming at him.

That was also a possibility.

And with that in mind the Gryffindor forced himself to leave his building, his destination a quick stop at Hugo's place before he headed in for work. If he wanted to live and get things sorted out with Scorpius then he had to get the damn earrings out of their ears ASAP, and apparently the Slytherin had had no luck with his sources.

So they'd have to use some of his.

He hadn't thought of it the day before, his mind had been on other things, but Hugo was definitely a source he could tap for information, especially since the man collected information the way he collected animals. Plus Hugo knew so many people that even if he didn't know what to do about the earring his cousin would definitely be able to point him in the direction of people who might have the answers he needed.

Oh please Merlin let Hugo know what to do.

Hugo lived in a small cottage outside of London so Albus apparated there, hoping to catch the man before his cousin started work. To say Hugo tended to get absorbed when he worked was a massive understatement, and getting his attention wouldn't be easy if that was the case. But at least the man worked at home so he would be there unless he'd spent the night elsewhere.

Walking up the path that led to the whimsical little place Albus was torn between amusement and resignation as he watched the cottage door open as a familiar man came out.

It seemed that while his parents' generation of Gryffindors had been predisposed to dislike and avoid Slytherins, his generation was prone to falling in love with them.

Case in point the man glaring at him while Hugo came into view, the younger man standing on his doorstep shirtless and with a big smile.

"Have a good day, Sweetie! Hi, Al!"

Not surprised when the heir to the Dolohov family flinched and grimaced at being called 'Sweetie', Albus didn't take offense when the younger man shot him a look that said plainly that any commentary would lead to his imminent, no doubt very painful death. When dealing with this particular Slytherin a dark look was nothing in comparison to what the man was capable of if pushed.

Clearing the way for Alexei Albus simply nodded acknowledgement and was philosophical about the fact that the gesture and his presence was ignored.

The Gryffindor paused to watch the man stomp down the rest of the path before dissipating, marveling at the taste of the people in his family before turning his attention back to his cousin, who was still waiting for him in the cottage's doorway. "Hey, sorry for dropping by so early. Got a few minutes for me?"

"For you, always."

Doing his best to ignore the fact that there were three hickeys visible on his cousin's bare torso Albus followed his cousin inside, noting that the place was in its usual slight disarray. Hugo was the sort that would forget his head if it weren't attached to his body; and the basic day to day chores weren't often on his to do list. The whole family hated to think what would become of the boy if they didn't all regularly drop in on him to make sure he was all right since he didn't like house elves rearranging his stuff.

"I came to ask if you've ever heard anything about a pair of earrings that when worn by two different people would cause them to share a dream."

"You and Malfoy are sharing dreams?" Hugo smiled when his cousin gave his a surprised look. "I noticed yesterday that your studs match."

As his cousin was usually either incredibly aware or oblivious to things around him Albus supposed he shouldn't have been that surprised. So instead he explained how he and Scorpius had come by the matching earrings and how they'd been sharing dreams for over a week.

Too keep his dream lover from killing them both the Gryffindor opted not to tell his cousin just what he and Scorpius had been dreaming about.

A thoughtful look coming into his eyes Hugo drummed his fingers against the sides of his arms as he sorted through his mental database for anything that might be of some help in understanding the predicament Albus and Scorpius had found themselves in.

"Let's consult my library. I can think of a few sources there that might have something relevant."

"Right behind you, Cous. I want to get this out of my ear as soon as possible."

Puzzlement came into the younger man's eyes. "One would think you'd like sharing dreams with him. You two love each other after all, even if neither of you will admit it."

"It's complicated."

"You and Rosie seem to delight in making it so." Was Hugo's opinion as he shook his head over the undeniable fact that far too many members of his family seemed incapable of seeing the gifts put right in front of them just because Slytherins were involved. Of course he was still trying to convince Alexei that their relationship wasn't based totally on amazing sex after all these years, but at least he was still trying to beat his love through the cement his lover called a skull.

Though Rosie was now engaged to Sev, so perhaps there was hope for him and Al and their Slytherins too.

)

Having been cooped up in his office all morning Scorpius reluctantly left his desk and headed down the stairs, mentally debating with himself as to whether he wanted to go out and eat alone or ask Sev to join him. He was leaning towards the former since the man was just too damn happy at the moment thanks to Weasley, but the idea of being by himself just struck him as a little pathetic. He was still debating when he opened the door and stepped out into the store, spotting Sev as he was coming out of the back room with his jacket slugged over one shoulder.

"On your way out?"

"Going out to lunch with Rose. You?"

"Going out to lunch without Weasley. Thank Merlin."

Sev gave his best friend a look that said it all before heading towards the front of the store with Scorpius. Both men stopped though when the bell sounded at the door and they both heard Rosie surprise as she asked her cousin if he was okay because he wasn't looking so well at all.

Years of studying the Gryffindor told Scorpius that Albus was fibbing a little when he answered, but not completely.

"Oh…uh…I just came from your brother's…saw Alexei…hickeys….I never can get over those two as a sorta couple." The exact nature of the two's relationship depended greatly on which one you talked to.

"Nobody gets those two. Trying has aged me horribly." Was Rosie's exasperated response, the girl obviously not picking up on the same cues as Scorpius when it came to her cousin's mood. "One time I dropped in on him and he had these marks around his wrists. When I got upset about it he just looked at me with that innocent Bambi face of his and told me point blank that he likes it when Dolohov ties him to the bed. I mean seriously, who says that to their sister? Do you know how traumatized I was?"

"As traumatize as I am now because you told me?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"It's okay. I would imagine that sort of thing would freak you out a little. Sev never struck me as the type."

The man in question made a choking noise at Scorpius's side, though whether he was insulted by the insinuation or was still reeling from the horrifying mental image of Dolohov and Weasley playing bondage games like he was was debatable.

Obviously insulted on her fiancée's behalf Rosie sniffed and informed her cousin that her man was very creative in bed for his information, especially when chocolate sauce was involved.

"Again with the TMI, Rosie." Albus informed her, still unaware they had two eavesdroppers on their hands. "And I just meant that I have a nose for this sort of thing and Dolohov is definitely…as intense and badass in the bedroom as he is outside of it. Add that to the fact that Hugo researches every topic imaginable and will try pretty much anything once…that's gotta be an interesting combination."

"I just so completely lost my appetite."

"Not surprisingly, so have I. Which is probably good because I have to get back to the clinic soon. I've spent my lunch break going to other bookstores and none of them have what I'm looking for. This was my last chance stop."

"Why didn't you just come here first?" Rosie was obviously still insulted on Sev's behalf since they were currently on good terms.

The sigh Albus made spoke of great weight upon his shoulders. "I'm avoiding Scorpius. And yes I held up my side of the deal, outcome still up in the air. Don't want to talk about it. Now do you know where Daimon is so I can ask if he's got this book? I really need it and if he doesn't I have to go to Hogwarts for it."

Taking the necessary steps to come into view Sev opted to play dumb for the moment since if he got into a discussion with Potter about his sex habits he was liable to punch out his future cousin in law, who'd apparently been instrumental in getting Rosie to ask him to marry her. "You're looking for a book, Potter?"

Scorpius hung back as he listened to Albus give Sev the title and author, watching as his best friend motioned for the Gryffindors to follow him as he led them towards the correct section of his store.

Leaning up against the bookshelf nearest him Scorpius mulled over what he'd just overheard, trusting that Sev wouldn't betray his presence in the store. Just what sort of deal had Albus made with Rosie concerning him? She'd mentioned something about a deal between them earlier, hadn't she, when she'd burst in on them when they'd almost had sex on Saturday? He was sure she had. And what was with this book Albus was so desperate to get his hands on?

He didn't want to confront Albus about it while they had an audience, but he didn't think it was a good idea for them to be alone together either. At least not until they had the damn earrings out of their ears and knew where they stood with each other.

Crap. Why did things between them always have to be so bloody complicated?

Remaining where he was Scorpius stayed hidden while the book was found and Sev rang into the purchase. He came into view after he'd heard the door chime out the Albus's exit, asking for his best friend to come over and speak to him for a moment before he headed out with Rosie.

As soon as Sev was close enough to hear him Scorpius inquired after the book, keeping his voice low enough that they wouldn't be overheard.

"It's a book on famous wizards of the eighteenth and nineteenth century. He wouldn't say why he wanted it. The most I got out of him was that Hugo had read it at Hogwarts when he was a student."

"Got an extra copy?"

"I'll check in the back when I get back."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

)

In the dream Scorpius put together the sundae he'd been craving all day, drizzling warm caramel sauce over his ice cream instead of the chocolate that had sparked the desire in the first place. And damn but it looked good, the Slytherin thought with greedy delight, all but licking his lips in anticipation. It was simple by both Sev and Albus's standards, but he saw no reason to pile sweets over a sundae that was perfectly fine with just the sauce and crushed up peanuts on soft vanilla ice cream. Of course Sev didn't think that there was such a thing as too many sweets, and Albus was way more gluttonous than him when you got right down to it.

Smiling over the thought Scorpius glanced in the direction of the living room couch where Albus was currently residing. He'd offered to make him a sundae too but the other man had passed, having already had a huge dinner at his parents' place before coming home for the evening.

Walking over the Slytherin decided to take advantage of the fact that the other man was sitting on the far end and stretched out lengthwise on the couch, placing his head on his lover's thigh.

Savoring the hand Albus immediately raised to stroke his hair back with, Scorpius made additional happy sounds as he scooped up his first taste of his treat and placed it between his lips.

Watching the other man enjoy his sundae Albus waited until it was half way eaten before he asked for a bite of his own.

Scooping up a new spoonful Scorpius held it up above his head, surprised when he felt the other man's fingers encircle and hold his wrist as the Gryffindor leaned in to take the offering. He assumed the point was not to spill the ice cream, but he soon figured out otherwise when Albus moved his hand so that the he could drag his now cool tongue over his fingers and knuckles.

"You had some ice cream on your hand."

Not believing that innocent excuse in the least, he was a very neat eater after all, Scorpius none the less didn't call his lover on it, simply sharing his treat back and forth between them, enjoying the occasional nip or glide of the other man's tongue against his skin.

When it was all gone the Slytherin stretched out to place the empty bowl on the table before shifting over to straddle Albus, grinning down at him until the Gryffindor reached out and slid his hand under the tie he'd had to wear when he went to dinner with his grandparents, Albus using it to draw his head down for a passionate kiss laced with caramel.

Loving the way his lover was using the tie to hold him in place Scorpius showed his appreciation by making quick work of Albus's shirt, spreading it apart so that he could run his hands over the warm skin there as he teasingly ground their hips together in a slow, drawn out manner designed to drive them both hot and crazy fast.

Albus let go of the tie briefly to do away with the man's jacket and dress shirt, working the latter out from under the tie so that it remained around the Slytherin's neck while the other two items ended up draped over the nearby ottoman. That taken care of the Gryffindor undid Scorpius's trousers but didn't remove them, sliding one hand down to take his lover's erection firmly in hand while his other came back up to use the tie to manipulate the blonde's actions further, keeping a tight leash on his man for the moment.

Quite happy to be tethered to his lover Scorpius looped his arms around Albus's neck and let himself be manipulated, making his approval known when the Gryffindor broke off the kiss to start treating his neck like it was ice cream, licking it right up. And well aware of just how much his man wanted to pin him to the couch and sink deep inside of him Scorpius leaned forward and whispered his own desire for that to happen in Albus's ear, nipping the lobe to further make his point.

"I don't know." Albus purred out as he nibbled the blonde's neck above the silk tie. "I'm rather partial to the idea of licking you all up like an ice cream cone. Possibly with caramel sauce."

As appealing as he knew that to be from past experience, he was in no mood to be toyed with that way. "Do me now and I'll tie you to our bed with this tie, cover YOU in caramel sauce, and lick you clean instead."

"An interesting compromise, I grant you." The Gryffindor's voice was dark with lust and desire thanks to the image Scorpius had just painted in his head, the hand he had pumping up and down Scorpius's erection becoming rougher.

Grinding up against Albus to convince the other man to give him his way Scorpius licked his lips, his response moaned out as he arch back in response to the climax building within him. "Not to mention the fact that torture is a Slytherin's forte, so you know I'd do a better job."

"Licking is a Gryffindor's forte though." Albus pointed out in harsh pants, unable to stop himself from moving into each thrust of the blonde's hips as his fingers slipped over wet flesh. "Comes from having a cat for a mascot."

Desperation setting in, it took most of his remaining brain power to come up with a resort to that. "Snakes are pretty good with their tongues too as you'll recall."

"You've got a point." And willing to let the man have his way Albus slid his hands under his man's ass and lifted as he slid off the couch, turning them around quickly so that he could set the other man down on the cushion. In short order Albus had the Slytherin naked and his own trousers open so that he could give the blonde exactly what he was asking for, stretching out on the couch the way he was to silently command him to take him.

And take him he did, much to their considerable relief.

The caramel sauce proved to be a great way to end round two later on as well.


	12. For The Books

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Okay, pretty much everyone recognized Alexei and wow, I didn't realize how popular he was lol.

For The Books

That morning Scorpius was fairly sure that he was never again going to be able to eat caramel sauce without thinking of Albus Potter. Not a good thing considering just how much he liked the stuff. Almost as much as he liked Albus as a matter of fact, not that he'd admit it out loud. And since he couldn't know how serious the Gryffindor had been when he'd asked him out until the earrings were out, Scorpius forced himself to leave his place early to knock on his neighbor's door. Sev hadn't had another copy of the book Potter had wanted and like the Gryffindor he hadn't been able to find a copy of it elsewhere when he'd gone looking. So he was going to have to talk to them man himself, Merlin help him, to find out what he knew about the whole mess.

Knocking, Scorpius's planned words died on his lips as soon as the door opened and Albus stood in the doorway. The heat that flared in the man's eyes upon recognition decimated every thought in the Slytherin's head.

A heartbeat passed and then the Gryffindor yanked Scorpius inside his loft, it not even occurring to the blonde to protest the action. Seconds later the door was slammed behind them and Scorpius found himself pressed up against the hard wood surface while what was left of his brain was being systematically destroyed by the lips pressed so possessively against his as he was snogged to within an inch of his life.

Moaning low in his throat Scorpius got up on his tip toes to better fit their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, gasping in pleasure when Albus's hands grabbed his ass, forcefully rubbing their hips together in a carnal demonstration of just how much he wanted him. And when that wasn't enough Albus demonstrated the strength of his need by lifting Scorpius up by his waist so that the Slytherin could wrap his legs around his hips, fitting their bodies together perfectly with the two holding each other tight within their grasps.

Keeping one arm around the man's neck for support Scorpius raised the other to shove his fingers into the still tousled from sleep hair he loved so much, forcefully turning the Gryffindor's head this way and that as he took control of the snogging that was driving them both crazy. Which was only fair, he thought dimly to himself, since he was all put ready to come in his trousers, the way the other man was thrusting up against him, knocking him back up against the door with every movement of hips.

Both men were thinking that they needed to get their asses up and into Albus's bed when the Gryffindor broke off their passionate embrace with a startled, pained yelp.

It was sheer dumb luck that the Gryffindor had the sense not to drop the other man as he glared down at Durmstrang, who'd decided now was the time to try and climb up his 'owner's' leg while making full use of his claws. "Dammit, Durmstrang! Get off!"

Mission accomplished the cat let go, deliberately remaining in their line of vision as he delicately licked his paws as though he hadn't done anything remotely bad.

"Fuck." Albus cursed, glaring at the cat before turning his attention to the man shuddering against him with unresolved need, the Slytherin's grey eyes stormy with passion but also suggesting that the other man was in control of himself now. "I have to put you down, don't I?"

Unable to speak Scorpius nodded roughly instead as he unwound his legs from around Albus's waist.

Once he was standing on his own two feet and there was some space between them Scorpius watched the evil cat, needing the distraction as he tried to ignore his own needs and wants. "Why haven't you got that menace de-clawed yet, for Merlin's sake? I mean you do that kind of thing for a living."

"I'm afraid of what he'd do to me after he woke up and found out what I'd done." Was Albus's rueful answer as he followed suit and used his cat as a convenient distraction. "He knows where I sleep, and Hogwarts can't protect me all the time. Stitch is scared spit less of him when he's mad."

"And Freckles?" Scorpius threw out, just to keep the conversation going.

"Well he'd try to protect me too but he's too small and Durmstrang is way too badass for him to handle. Rory might even the odds enough that they'd escape wounded before he finished them off, but my cat would still creatively end my life in a way I'd rather not imagine, especially since I occasionally wake up in the middle of the night to find him sleeping at the foot of my bed."

A little creeped out by the mental images he was getting Scorpius pointed out the obvious. "Why don't you just give him to some poor smuck who doesn't have the brains to realize you're ruining his life?"

"He and Hogwarts are soul mates." Albus answered with a 'what can you do' shrug of his shoulders. "They wouldn't be able to bear being separated and I couldn't do that to them. And besides, most of the time he's not evil, just sometimes. Like right now."

And then a thoughtful look came into the Gryffindor's eyes, his eyes moving over to look at Scorpius. "Or he was having one of his rare nice moments and figured he should interrupt us before we did something that would come back to bite us on the ass because you think that what's between us is because of the earrings."

Not about to touch that, especially given how much he wanted to touch the other man, Scorpius forced himself to break the eye contact and focus on what had brought him by in the first place. "You got a book from Sev yesterday, one Hugo recommended you get. Does it have something to do with the earrings?"

Surprise flashed across Albus's face. "You told Daimon about the earring thing?"

"No. Now answer the question."'

Confused but knowing better then to question the other man at the moment, Albus pushed his questions aside for the moment and turned his attention to debating whether or not he should lie about the book he'd gotten from Daimon's shop the day before. Unfortunately the blonde had always been annoyingly good at catching him whenever he stretched the truth, and he didn't like lying to the man anyway. But there was no denying, Albus thought as he braced for impact, that the Slytherin was not going to be pleased with what he'd found.

"I bought the book because Hugo remembered reading it and recalled that one of the wizards mentioned in it had a problem similar to ours so to speak. Though in his case it was matching bracelets, not earrings."

"And how did they get it off?"

"They didn't." Albus said simply. "They got married, had six children, and wore their bracelets as secondary wedding rings. In the mini biography there was no mention of what the bracelets did so maybe it wasn't the same…but they came from the same building where we got our earrings." And it had to be said. "Apparently the man called his wife his 'Dream Girl', and that, plus the being unable to remove them, are what tipped Hugo off that it could be the same as us."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, I had a feeling that that would be what you'd say, and not in a good way."

Scorpius glared at Albus. "Weasley humor is so not appreciated right now."

"Well excuse me." The Gryffindor shot back, doing some glaring of his own as he struggled to rein his growing temper in. "But I stayed up all fucking night reading that damn book and even after I found the right entry I couldn't catch a wink of sleep worrying about what you'd say when I told you what I'd found out. And on top of that I'm so bloody hard and horny right now that it's all I can do not to throw you back up against the door and shag your fucking brains out so cut me some damn slack, okay?"

Taken aback by the man's response, heat flashing through his body once more as he imagined the Gryffindor doing exactly as he suggested, Scorpius swallowed hard before speaking in a slightly hoarse voice. "I'm going to go now."

"Big fucking surprise."

Oh yeah, Potter was close to slipping his leash and if he were honest it was so tempting to push the man to it that Scorpius could almost taste it.

Which was why the Slytherin turned on his heels and left instead of continuing their argument or chewing the other man out for his provocative words and insinuations.

And why Albus marched into his kitchen so that he could throw his glass from breakfast as hard as he could into his sink out of frustration.

)

With his hands jammed into his pockets and his shoulders hunched Scorpius knew he presented a dangerous presence to the many people around him as they all headed for work. But that was just fine with him, it was better for all involved if he had as little contact with any human being for the foreseeable future. And heaven help any cat that crossed his path today, the Slytherin mentally added, cursing Durmstrang's existence on the planet. If not for that stupid cat he and Albus would be in bed right now and while that would mean he was technically late for work, not to mention guilty of breaking his mental promise to himself not to sleep with the man in reality yet, at least he wouldn't be so sexually frustrated that he actually wanted to scream.

And the thought that that fact might be betrayed in his current body language had the blonde forcing himself to straighten, his hands coming out of his pockets to clench lightly at his sides as he increased his stride, needing to get to the store before his self control waned again.

He was nearly there when he simultaneously felt two small hands slide into each of his, Scorpius stopping dead in his tracks at the contact.

"We found you...hey…you aren't our papa!" The two boys said together, looking up at the blonde with a mixture of annoyance and trepidation, since they didn't know this person.

Looking back and forth Scorpius noted that the two were likely twins, or at the very least brothers, both sporting blonde hair and brown eyes. About five or six from the look of them, and were both frowning up at him like he'd done something horrible by resembling their parent closely enough to confuse them. In the mood he was in Scorpius was tempted to demand the release of his hands and leave them, but not even he was that heartless and they were obviously trying and failing to hide their worry. "Your father looks like me?"

The boy on the left nodded. "We're going to work with him. We stopped to pet an owl and when we turned around he was gone."

"T, we're not supposed to talk to strangers." The other little boy hissed.

"But we already talked to him."

Shaking his head over the predicament he'd found himself in Scorpius scanned the street around him, not easy to do with his height and the fact that he had no idea who he was looking for. That the guy was supposed to resemble him from behind didn't help much and-and there was a man a short distance away who was blonde, wearing a black jacket similar to his own, and who appeared to be looking for someone in the crowd rather desperately.

Bingo.

Keeping a firm grip on both boys' hands Scorpius got them through the crowd and to their father, doing his best not to show how unnerved he was when the man heaped thanks on him and both boys hugged him to thank him for helping them.

But it did distract him enough that the Slytherin managed to remain in a decent mood for a couple hours until he remembered the fact that he was doomed to dream of Albus that night and there was still nothing he could do about it.

)

In the dream he finished tidying up the play room, not surprised that the boys had done their usual, half ass job. Neither had an organized, tidy gene in their body and both thought that so long as their stuff didn't prevent a person from walking through a room they'd cleaned up after themselves well enough. The animals didn't help, Scorpius thought as he studied one of his son's action figures, noting the teeth marks that Durmstrang had no doubt put there at some point. Stitch ate the toys, Hogwarts played with them, and the demon cat hid, chewed or clawed them when he was in the mood.

Freckles and Rory were the only pets that didn't play with the toys, mostly because the boys treated the owls like they were toys themselves, much to their displeasure.

Shaking his head Scorpius put the toy away and called it quits for the night, turning off the lights and heading up the stairs to see how tuck in was going. The boys had worn themselves out pretty good earlier, hopefully one story would be enough. Not that Albus couldn't easily be talked into more unless he was around to interfere, the Slytherin thought with a roll of his eyes, moving to stand in the doorway of the boys' room as he joined them in listening to the reading aloud of 'Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump'.

Luck was with them and the boys were asleep by the end of it, Scorpius coming into the room to help tuck the boys in and kiss them good night, leaving them to the protection of the various pets sleeping at the foot of each boy's bed.

Taking his lover's hand as soon as they'd closed the door behind them Albus leaned down to steal a quick kiss. "It's been a while since they've gone to sleep that easily."

"Maybe they're plotting something."

Chuckling, that wouldn't surprise him in the slightest, Albus was still smiling over it when they reached their bedroom, both quickly stripping out of their day clothes and putting on pajama bottoms in case they had late night visitors. It had been a long day and both were more than ready for bed as they got under the covers and turned off the lights, heads turned to face each other as they settled in for the night.

Reaching out Scorpius absently fingered the earring in his lover's ear, their version of a wedding ring. "We're turning into an old married couple."

Laughing Albus pulled the smaller man closer, fitting their bodies together perfectly from long practice. "Nothing wrong with that. Besides, we've got the earrings to make sure that even when we're too tired to make love in real life, we can have all the sex we want in our dreams."

Making a sound of agreement Scorpius stroked a hand up the man's back. "I was actually thinking of one of our earliest dreams this afternoon. I got a craving for a caramel sundae and naturally thought of you."

"Which dream would that be?" Albus purred as he rolled them over so that he was on his back with Scorpius on top of him. "After all, you've brought your beloved caramel sauce into bed with us plenty." And just thinking of those times hand him finding his second wind as he tugged down the man's pajama bottoms so that he could put his hands on the man's bare ass.

Leaning forward Scorpius teased his man with quick kisses and loving nips during his recollection. "I was referring to the first time I brought it into the dreams. Where I tied you to our bed and got very artistic using the caramel as finger paint while you squirmed, begging me to lick it off you as I stroked the sauce into some very interesting areas of your anatomy." Scorpius swiped his tongue up the other man's lips. "And we'd had sex before that, so I was able to stretch out the foreplay for so long that I hadn't even finished licking the caramel off your chest before you were promising me all sorts of interesting things if I'd stop and let you have me."

"You held me to those lust induced promises too as I recall."

"I did." Scorpius agreed with a self satisfied grin. "But I kept up my part of the bargain, now didn't I? I loosened myself up for your viewing pleasure, and then I took you inside of me inch by agonizing inch, so that you were as taunt as a bow by the time I'd taken all of you." And enjoying immensely the effect his words were having on his man the Slytherin bit down where the Gryffindor's pulse beat hard before continuing. "And then I rode you, remember, and you came so fast but I didn't mind in the slightest…because that meant I could do with you as I liked while you lay there and took it."

Groaning low in his throat Albus reached out a hand and grabbed his wand from under his pillow, harshly saying the spell that would produce a sound barrier around the room which was very shortly going to become necessary. "The next day I slammed you up against my door because I wanted you so much, but you had to be all stupid and noble and deny me."

Leaning over to open the bedside table Scorpius retrieved the lube from the drawer and then turned his attention back to his man, his voice deceptively mild. "Stupid?"

"We were both stupid, our feelings kept missing each other." Albus's hands moved possessively over Scorpius's torso as the blonde applied the lubricant to his fingers. "It was always you. You'll always be what I want most. Love the most."

"Show me and I'll ride you into the ground, Mr. Potter."

"Always my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy."

And it was.


	13. Time Alone Together

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Yay, most people recognized Taurus and Aries, the adorable twins from A Wicked Week/Weekend. This one will be a little harder, good luck!

Hey, Lynx, get better soon! I added Dolohov just for you!

Time Alone Together

Sitting in his office Albus absently tossed a rubber ball from one hand to the next, lost in thought as he tried to think about anything but the dream he'd had the night before. Because while dreaming about hot, unbridled sex with Scorpius was nothing new, imagining them as a happily settled couple with kids was a whole other ball of wax, one that suggested that his feelings for the Slytherin were serious enough to be scary as hell to his way of thinking. What they were thinking or doing in their lives seemed to carry over into the dreams with them and since he couldn't imagine Scorpius ever entertaining the idea of them as a family, the guy wouldn't even go out with him on a date, last night's dream had to be a product of his own subconscious.

Which was not good. Definitely not good.

Turning his head at the knock at his door Albus's eyebrows rose in surprise when the knock came again from the lower half of his door. Whoever his visitor was he or she was pretty damn short, the Gryffindor thought as he called out for the unknown person to enter.

A smile breaking over his face naturally when he watched the house elf walk into his office Albus got to his feet as he greeted his brother's elf. "Hey, Sassy, long time, no see."

"Back atcha." Walking over Sassy gave the man her usual fist bump greeting before looking him over to make sure he was eating right and looked like he was getting enough sleep.

Looking her over as well Albus had to grin over the 'Happy Bunny' patterned bandana covering the elf's bald head, the grin widening as he got a look at the words printed across the shirt she was wearing, which had been tailored to look like a dress since the only thing Sassy was willing to wear were novelty t-shirts that were either insulting or humorous.

Today's said 'One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor'.

"So what brings you by?" Albus asked. "You aren't sick, are you?"

She snorted at the very idea. "Naw, I'm good. I'm here to see this mutt James is thinking of getting. No way he's getting a pet without me looking the creature over first."

Though James lived at Hogwarts now and didn't need a house elf he still had Sassy, who'd been with him for years and was basically a part of their family now. She had her own small room in James's quarters and Merlin help any elf that dared to step foot in their rooms without her permission. Even Peeves gave her a wide berth. And despite the fact that most people viewed James as her master Sassy pretty much viewed him as trouble she'd been permanently saddled with and she bossed him around even more than their mum did. James let her since he was just as sassy as she was, and seemed to perversely enjoy bickering with her all the time for the fun of it.

And since he needed a distraction Albus couldn't have been happier to see her. "As it happens Padfoot is here and would probably love to meet you. Especially if we come bearing treats."

After Albus grabbed some of the treats he led the way out of his office and headed with Sassy to the animal play area where Padfoot was currently chewing away on a hank of rope. The large dog looked up when his new name was called though, and came lumbering over with the toy still in his mouth, offering it up to the Gryffindor in exchange for the treats he was smelling.

Just as James predicted Sassy immediately began fussing over the creature, who was looking a lot better than he had when Scorpius had first found him but was still showing his previous abuse in his underfed body and terribly sad dark eyes. Sassy herself had been badly injured and thrown out of her last family so she knew what it was to be abused and she had a soft spot for misfits.

The elf all but snatch the treats out of Albus's hand to feed to the dog and was engrossed with talking to him about all the lovely things she was going to see that he got to eat when she sensed the presence of another of her kind. She glanced over her shoulder to size the male up, surprised by his strange attire. James had told her what Albus had said about a recent elf patient with interesting taste in clothing and she could see what her master's younger brother had been talking about.

Turning his head to see what had her attention Albus grinned and raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, Tommy."

Tommy gave the man a two fingered salute, very curious about the unfamiliar elf who, with her multiple ear piercings and small army boots, looked quite unlike any female of his kind he'd ever seen. "Hey, Doc, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, I was just showing a dog to Sassy." And since he'd sent a message to the elf Albus knew why the elf was probably there, though he was surprised to hear from him so quickly. He'd only sent the message a day ago. "You have news for me?"

"You betcha. But first, ya mind introducing me to the doll?"

It took Albus a moment to realize that his brother's biker chick looking elf was being called a doll. Glancing down in her direction Albus could tell she didn't quite know what to think either. "My apologies. Sassy, this is Tommy, Tommy, this is my brother's elf Sassy."

Tommy raised a hand and tipped his fedora in a show of respect. "Ma'am."

Sassy's response was an imperialistic nod in the elf's direction before she turned her attention back to the dog.

Albus wasn't surprised that Tommy seemed pleased by her reaction, the elf always said he liked a girl with moxie and Sassy definitely had that in spades. Too much really, depending on who you asked.

Not wanting his brother to hear about his situation, that would just make a bad situation that much worse, Albus motioned for Tommy to follow him to a corner of the room so that they wouldn't be overheard by Sassy.

When the man gave him the go ahead Tommy explained what he'd learned. "So I was just gonna look through my boss's books, if I'd outright asked him he might have tried to bleed ya just cause he ain't real keen on most Gryffindors, but he caught me lookin and asked what I was up to. Anyways I explained and he was in a good mood cause he has a date with Red tonight so he told me ta tell ya that the earring can be removed, but it will only come off when it's not needed. See they're reacting to the truth in your hearts and neither of ya really wants to break the connection so they're staying put till that changes. Least that's what he said and he's the sharpest guy I know, sides maybe Red. They argue who's smarter all the friggin time." Tommy rolled his eyes expressively. "So ya, you're probably stuck with the stud less you're willing to cut it out."

"Well that's not happening on my end." Albus fingered his pierced ear, wincing as he imagined having it removed that way.

"Can't say as I blame you." Tommy nodded in complete agreement before turning his attention to something that interested him a great deal more, especially since his boss had said there was nothing he could do to help the Doc, which meant there really wasn't. "So seeing as I did ya a favor, ya think maybe you could hook me up with the dame?"

Amusement flashed in Albus's eyes. "I can try, but she doesn't date to my knowledge. She says that looking after my brother is a full time job."

"Yeah, well looking after my boss is a full time thing too but ya gotta have a social life or what's the point of earning the dough?" Tommy grinned. "So you'll put in a good word for me?"

"Sure. Let's go take advantage of the fact that the dog's already softened her up a little, shall we?"

"Sounds aces."

)

Without any clients to provide him with some sort of distraction Scorpius agreed to watch the shop for Sev for an hour while the other man went out to lunch with his mother to inform her that he was now engaged. The store was unfortunately also dead, leaving Scorpius with nothing better to do but sit behind his best friend's desk and think about the fact that last night's dream had freaked the hell out of him. Because being lovers was one thing, but a family…with kids? That was…surprisingly appealing which just went to show that he needed to spend some time banging his head against a hard surface to get his brain up and running again.

Eyeing the desk in front of him Scorpius was about to do just that when the door sounded the fact that he had a customer.

Looking up Scorpius bit back a groan as he watched Alexei Dolohov walk towards him. Not that he had anything against the other man, he actually liked the badass most of the time, but after the conversation he'd overheard between Rose and Albus in the shop he couldn't quite seem to not think about the man's habit of having sex with Hugo Weasley.

"Is Daimon around?" The dark haired Slytherin inquired, not the type for pleasantries.

"Lunch. Back in about twenty. Looking for something in particular?"

"I ordered a book, he sent an owl saying it was in."

Nodding Scorpius excused himself and went to the back, finding the book easily enough. And getting a good look at it the Slytherin figured that the seeker had ordered it for Hugo as opposed to himself. The doe eyed freak of nature had a birthday coming up according to Sev and buying him books was always a safe present for the bibliophile.

Walking back out he rang in the purchase and took the money, unable to stop himself from studying the other Slytherin as he did so. That Weasley and Dolohov had a messed up relationship was well known, but the two had been 'together' for years. They weren't a traditional couple, but there was never anyone else where either was concerned.

"Care to tell me why you're looking at me like that before I take offense?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, no offense."

"Such as?" Normally he wouldn't care, but his own life was messed up at the moment and any distraction was welcome. Hugo was trying to talk him into moving in with him again, and the man knew too well by now how to go about convincing him to do things that went against his nature. He sometimes let the man cuddle him like a teddy bear, and he hadn't jinxed him in ages.

Wary that the Weasley curiosity might have rubbed off on the man Scorpius decided to answer truthfully, just to send Alexei running. "Have you ever thought of having kids with your brainiac?"

Alexei glared, disliking the question a great deal since he hated being reminded that Hugo Weasley had tricked him into falling love with him so that he was incapable of staying away from the man no matter how hard he tried. He especially disliked the idea because now he was mentally imagining what it would be like if they had a kid together and it wasn't nearly as repellant as it should be.

Though said kid would likely end up horribly warped were that to actually happen.

And on that horrifying note it was definitely time for him to get the hell away from Malfoy and his thought provoking questions. "I'll be going now."

"Nice seeing you, Dolohov." Scorpius drawled out, seeing that he'd hit a nerve.

"Say hi to Potter for me." Was the man's nasty response before grabbing the book and heading out of the bookstore, slamming the door behind him.

"That was just hitting below the belt."

)

In the dream Scorpius arrived home, surprised to find it unusually quiet. Hanging up his coat and stashing his satchel away the Slytherin went searching for the other members of the household and finding only Stitch, who was flopped in his beanbag chair, fast asleep. Shaking his head over the picture the ugly creature made Scorpius headed for the window, thinking to perhaps spot the others in the backyard. And then he sensed another presence which had him turning his head to meet his lover's gaze. "Where are the boys?"

"We went to visit my Gran today and she started talking about how lonely it is with all her babies having flown the nest and before I knew it…well she didn't have to twist my arm to get me to agree to leaving them with her and Granddad for the night." Walking over to his man Albus lowered his head to brush his lips over Scorpius's in a welcome home kiss. "Gran was making fudge so they were very happy to stay and help her eat the fruits of her labor. Especially since it meant they got to de-gnome the garden afterwards."

Chuckling Scorpius wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "Should we worry about how much they like doing that?"

"At this point I think the gnomes must enjoy it as much as they do or they'd stop moving back into the garden afterwards." Nuzzling his cheek against his lover's silky hair while his fingers untucked the man's shirt Albus smiled with pleasure as Scorpius moved closer to fit their bodies together. "So how was your day?"

"Ran into Hugo and Dolohov, always a pleasure."

Albus's response to the sarcasm was a chuckle as he slid his hands around to the front so that he could undo Scorpius's belt, deliberately drawing the action out to seduce. "They're well, I take it."

Making a small sound of fleeting pleasure when the other man's hand 'accidentally' brushed up against his growing arousal, Scorpius shifted so that he could kiss the skin not covered by Albus's shirt. "I suppose. Though how they continue to function as a couple at all is beyond me. If I were your cousin I'd have dumped him years ago."

"They do have a very odd relationship, but it works for them. It helps that Hugo actually finds it adorable that even after all this time Alexei refuses to accept that they're together and are going to stay that way."

"You'd never let me get away with that." Scorpius pointed out as he undid Albus's shirt buttons, lovingly moving the material aside to give him access to the smooth skin underneath, stroking his fingers over the waiting flesh with lazy anticipation. The kids weren't in the house, which meant they had all the time they could want to seduce each other.

Acknowledging the truth of that sentiment Albus turned his attention to stripping Scorpius's shirt off, shrugging out of his own while he was at it. Leaving the garments on the floor for the moment they focused on caressing the now bare flesh while their mouths slated over each other's again and again, seeking new angles constantly so that they wouldn't miss a single delight their mouths and tongues had to offer.

When that wasn't enough Scorpius broke off the snogging to place kisses along the man's jawline, moving down Albus's throat and then chest, bending down to his knees as his lips made their way down the Gryffindor's chest, Scorpius nuzzling his face against his lover's belly. Feeling Albus's hand stroking through his hair Scorpius glanced up to meet the other man's gaze, loving the connection he saw there.

Undoing Albus's trousers and pushing all the material aside that was in his way Scorpius used his mouth and tongue to pleasure his man, keeping the pressure slow and drawn out, not wanting to hurry or push either of them past all reason. Small fires were the goal, to become a comforting blaze when the time came for all the pleasure signals to come together.

When he was sure those fires were burning brightly in both of them Scorpius rose to stand again, moving back into the Gryffindor's arms for more snogging while the Gryffindor's hands pushed down his trousers, Albus using the fingers he'd already wet with his mouth to do some readying of his own, opening the Slytherin up to him as they continued their almost lazy foreplay.

"I need you." Scorpius murmured against Albus's lips, subtly rolling his hips so that he could take the man's fingers deeper inside of him.

"How much do you need me?" Albus whispered back, slipping three fingers in now, loving the low, throaty moan that escaped his lover's lips at the action.

Stroking a hand through the man's hair Scorpius stared into the flashing emerald eyes he loved. "You know how much I need you."

"I do." Albus agreed with a smile, slowly withdrawing his fingers, savoring the way his lover's body protested the action. "And I need you just as much."

Moving in tandem over to the nearest wall Scorpius turned to face it, rubbing up against his love like a stroked cat, gasping his pleasure as he felt Albus guide his erection inside of him, arching to take him inch by inch until his lover was fully imbedded inside of him.

And then Albus's hands were on his hips, slowly moving them in time with his equally slow thrusts, drawing out the pleasure to be had simply by joining their bodies this way, becoming a part of the other as their hearts beat in steady tandem.

Moaning when the orgasm shuddered through his system Scorpius lost himself in the sense of completion and rightness, reaching behind him to grab the back of Albus's head, holding it as the man continued to thrust into him while sighing with each stroke as his lover came closer to his own orgasm. Scorpius smiled when he felt his man come inside of him, Albus warm breath against his neck as the Gryffindor cuddled their bodies together as he joined him in their shared pleasure at the love they had just given and received.


	14. Choice You Have To Make

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Note: Yup, Sassy was indeed from 'Time Between Us', congrats to all. And in answer to why she and Tommy aren't referred to as house elves in my works it's because unlike most house elves they find it derogatory to be called that because of the stereotypes associated with that name. They prefer being called just elves.

Choice You Have To Make

Eyes opening Albus stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the various animals crawling over him and the bed as he remained still, only his mind moving, faster and faster as it drew conclusions and made decisions that in some part of his brain he knew were going to be life changing. And when he did get up to shower he did so only to wipe the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes and mind, wanting to be on top of his game as he mentally prepared what he was going to say even though he was smart enough to know he'd be paraphrasing once he actually delivered it.

Nothing threw him quite off his game like Scorpius Malfoy after all.

But he was a Potter too and things generally didn't stop them for long when they were set and determined to do something either.

So once showered and dressed Albus headed downstairs and without stopping for a fortifying breakfast let himself out of his own loft and crossed the short space dividing his place from his neighbor's, loudly knocking on the door in case the other man was still asleep.

And if the man didn't hurry up and answer it he was going to remove his stud, hunt down that annoying Ravenclaw who'd all but stalked Hugo in his seventh year, and then shove the fucking earring into the other guy's ear so that Scorpius would be traumatized once night came, Albus thought viciously, at the end of his rope.

When the door opened to reveal a very annoyed and rumpled looking Slytherin who'd obviously just gotten out of bed Albus didn't hesitate to act, shouldering his way into the loft before the other man could even demand to know what he wanted.

Not that Albus kept him wondering long since he turned on the other man as soon as he was through the door, his eyes flashing and ready to fight as he watched Scorpius close the door behind him, the blonde not pleased either as they faced off.

"Okay, enough of this bullshit." Albus began, pointing a threatening finger in Scorpius's direction though he was keeping some space between them for the time being. "This whole earring debate thing is as stupid as blaming them for the colossal fuck up that has been our relationship since we were kids. So we're having it out and we're having it out now whether you like it or not, Malfoy, so prepare to man up and hear the music."

"Having heard you sing I'd rather not."

Okay, so he was tone deaf, so sue him. And he was not going to be distracted by the man's creative insults.

"Look, you want to blame everything on the earrings? You want to wait until they're out of our ears until you answer me about going out with me? Well then fine, get it the hell out of your ear." And knowing what the man's response was going to be Albus raised his hand again to shush him. "Don't give me the crap about not being able to take it out, you know as well as I that either of us could have cut theirs out at any time if we really wanted to. I do it for a living, cutting into flesh to save my patients, and you sure as hell aren't the sort to be a baby about pain or flinch at the idea of harming yourself a little if it meant you got what you wanted. We can protest all we want, make all the excuses we want, but at the end of the day we both know the truth and that's that we don't WANT the dreams to stop. We don't want to severe that tie between us and if I'm wrong then take your fucking wand out your pocket and use it. I'll even seal up the wound for you after you're done mutilating yourself because you have more pride and arrogance than Durmstrang!"

Eyes narrowing, not wanting to acknowledge the truth of what he'd said, Scorpius chest heaved with the control he was exerting over himself. "Comparing me to your homicidal cat isn't helping your argument here, Potter. In fact, it's a really bad idea for you to piss me off right now."

"Then maybe you'll like this idea better." Walking forward Albus lowered his head so that he could get up in the other man's face to make it clear he wasn't kidding. "Either you come with me up those stairs right now so that I can shag your brains out for real-or this is it, I'll move out of this damn building and I will NEVER, EVER, ask you out or so much as touch you again even if you're lying in the street half dead."

Scorpius stared at him, processed that fact that he was dead serious and then said "Ah hell" right before he reached up to slide his fingers into Albus's hair as he pressed their lips together.

Knowing better than to think he'd won, he was dealing with a Slytherin after all, Albus attempted to apparate them upstairs only to find that the man had a shield around the place that prevented that. Go figure. So moving onto Plan B he quickly dispatched with his shirt, put both hands on the blonde's ass, and started herding him towards the stairs while snogging the man like his life depended on it which wasn't hard when it felt like it did.

Halfway up the stairs Scorpius's shirt came off, Albus unable to stop himself from backing the Slytherin up against the wall so he could run his hands over the exposed skin, having waited so long to touch the real thing. His imagination was good, damn good, but Scorpius felt and tasted even better, Albus decided as he samples all the skin he could reach with his mouth and tongue, loving the way Scorpius rubbed up against him and demanded more of the same.

"Just so you know, if you aren't as good as I imagined I'm cursing your ass afterwards." Scorpius just managed to get out between pants as he undid the hooks of his trousers and then Albus's, sliding his hands under the fabric to take the man in hand to make sure it was exactly as he'd imagined it.

Groaning Albus nuzzled his cheek against Scorpius's before nipping the other man's earlobe, his voice low and husky as his hands continued to move possessively over the Slytherin's slender body. "Malfoy, you can do whatever the hell you want to my ass so long as I get yours first."

"Deal."

But since neither of them wanted their first time together to be on stairs so they eventually had to continue up, both stripping down to their skins before they hit the mattress.

And though they quickly found out that their dreams hadn't been close to the reality of the passion they could generate between them it had made it clear to them how the other liked to be touched and kissed, the spots guaranteed to make their toes curl and moan for more, which meant they came together as longtime lovers which suited them both just fine.

By the time they'd finished rolling around together on the mattress they were hot, sweaty, and primed to end the foreplay and get to the grand finale.

Yanking open the dresser drawer Scorpius got out the tube of lubricant they would be needing shortly, holding it out to the man who watched him with eyes that had suddenly darkened in a way that had him fighting the urge to squirm in anticipation. "What?"

"Just remembering the second dream." Taking the lube from the other man Albus quickly coated his fingers before sliding his hand between the man's legs, leaning forward to nibble on Scorpius's bottom lip. "Damn but you were so smoking hot. I will wear that silly choker as many times to bed as you want for a repeat of that."

"I'll keep that in mind." Scorpius assured him as he braced himself up on his elbows as he opened himself more to the finger and then fingers that carefully entered his body. "Definitely keep that in mind if you keep doing what you're doing."

Since he was pretty sure a herd of hippogriffs stampeding through the room couldn't distract him from what he was doing Albus didn't anticipate disappointing the Slytherin on that count. And just to insure that he placed his lips against the man's ear and went into vivid, borderline pornographic detail about the things he'd dreamed about doing to the man BEFORE they'd gotten the earrings, using the way his man's body shuddered and moved to be closer to him to his advantage up until the point where Scorpius made it clear that if he kept it up he was going to come before he'd ever gotten inside of him.

Removing the fingers then, since he couldn't have that, Albus quickly made use of the lube again before giving them both exactly what they wanted, groaning like a dying man as he slowly worked his way inside of Scorpius, wanting to draw the moment out now that it had finally come.

And feeling the exact same way Scorpius made no move to speed up the rhythm they set between them as they started to move together in perfect synchronization, the desire that had had them by the throat mere minutes before loosening now that they knew neither would once again turn away and deny them. Deny that they were meant to become one.

Hands moved to stroke, both men lifting fingers to finger the other's stud, seeing them in those moments as a symbol of their unity instead of the only tie binding them. They didn't need the earrings to bind them anymore, their bodies and words were doing that now as they pleasure each other while moaning their desire and need for each other.

When their climaxes came, one after another, both smiled and accepted their fate, this mate.

They were done fighting it.

)

In some logical part of what was left of his brain Scorpius knew he should be pissed at the both of them. He'd been serious about them not sleeping together until the earrings were out and now that they'd actually shagged each other in real life there was no way they were going to be able to ease into a regular relationship. And it would be so much easier to be upset about the whole thing if Albus weren't cradling him so lovingly against his chest and stroking his hair so sweetly as they lay entwined under his now very sweaty covers.

"If you say you regret what we just did I'm gonna have to tan your ass red." Albus murmured, sensing that the blonde's mind was overanalyzing what they'd just done. "So don't make me, I like it just the way it is."

Scorpius snorted in reluctant humor, though he didn't say anything.

Which had Albus sighing in exasperation, knowing that he was going to have to be the girl once again and discuss his own feelings before the stubborn ass beside him would open up in the slightest about his own. It was so unfair really, and he was so going to hold it over the man's head later as leverage, the Gryffindor decided.

Now if he could just figure out how to start without sounding stupid.

"Look, we know we want each other, and everyone is always teasing us about being a couple and what not and just being in denial….and well I do think you fancied me in Hogwarts for a while and I don't know what I did or said to make you lose interest, it can't just have been my height, but whatever it was if you'd just tell me I'll-."

Jerking back Scorpius shifted to a sit up, staring down at the Gryffindor with confusion written all over his face. "What the hell are you talking about? Did I fuck your bloody brains out?"

Albus thought about pointing out the fact that he'd been the one in the driver's seat, thank you very much, but wisely chose to pick his arguments as he sat up as well so that Scorpius wasn't looming over him in a faintly alarming manner. "My brains are fine, thanks. And okay, so I was wrong and you were never interested in me at Hogwarts. Wishful thinking, so sue me, I was a teenager. But you're interested now, right?"

A hint of anger joined the baffled cluelessness on the Slytherin's face. "Not that, of course I fucking fancied you when we were at Hogwarts together. You know that. Everyone with a working brain knew that. I meant where the hell do you get off pretending you don't know why we never got together back then because it was your choice and-why are you looking at me like that?"

Utterly bewildered Albus struggled to articulate himself while his mind whirled with the very distinct possibility that some horrible misunderstanding might have occurred when they were students together. "What do you mean…it was my choice? It sure as hell was not my choice that you suddenly started avoiding me like I had dragon pox for no fucking reason!"

"YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP! I WAITED FOR YOU FOR TWO FUCKING HOURS AND YOU DIDN'T COME!"

Head snapping back a little at the force of the Slytherin's shouted words, the man wasn't the type to yell like that unless sex was involved after all, Albus's ears rang with the hurt and pain that had been very up front and personal in every syllable Scorpius had spoken.

And horrified by his reaction Scorpius froze as well, it slowly registering that the Gryffindor looked completely clueless as to what he was talking about. Their whole conversation in fact…it was like the man had completely forgotten about what had caused him to start avoiding him in the first place. And while it didn't make a lick of sense, there was just no way, there was a little voice in his head getting louder and louder as it pointed out that maybe Albus really didn't know what he was talking about.

"I…I slipped a letter into your book bag." Scorpius blurted out before he could stop himself. "I asked you to meet me if you were interested in…interested in dating. You never showed up."

Mouth opening and closing Albus slowly shook his head, unable to comprehend the story that was beginning to form in his mind. "I…I never got a letter from you. I would have…I would have come if I'd gotten it. Why…why didn't you say anything to me afterwards?"

"Because I said in the stupid letter that if you didn't feel the same that I'd leave you the hell alone and never bother you again!"

Both men stared at each other in dumbfounded silence now, realizing that they'd spent years apart because of a letter that had somehow been misplaced and gone unseen.

"How could you have not got it…I checked to make sure it wasn't a library book and it was mid-term, you would have had to stumble across it at some point."

Albus's shoulders rose in a helpless gesture. "I don't know, what book was it?"

"It was one of your animal books. Amber colored jacket." Anything more escaped him since he'd worked very hard to forget the whole thing and hadn't exactly flipped through the textbook at the time either since the whole point had been slipping in the letter without Albus catching him.

A thoughtful pause followed, and then Albus was up and running, throwing the covers off and getting his very naked ass off the bed, quickly skirting around it to retrieve the trousers he'd been wearing when he'd arrived, not even bothering to put on his underwear first.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I still have all my school books concerning magical creatures and caring for them."

The Gryffindor was already on the stairs when his words registered, Scorpius scrambling to chase after him, cursing a blue streak as he just barely got his pajama bottoms on without taking a header down his staircase as he chased after the man who'd suddenly become faster than a flippin road runner.

If Albus hadn't left his door wide open in his haste to get to his bookshelf he'd have had to knock, Scorpius kicking it closed behind him before running up to where the other man stood in front of a large bookcase, grabbing one and shaking it in front of him as he came to a stop beside him.

Since nothing came out of that one both men turned their attention back to the shelves, looking for the next possibility.

Five books later Scorpius spotted one towards the bottom, grabbing it and pulling it out, recognition hitting as he got a look at the cover. "This is it."

But when he opened it and started flipping through it there was no sign of the letter.

"That can't be it." Albus informed him, having tipped up the cover so that he could see it. "I didn't have a copy of that while I was at Hogwarts. I didn't get that one until I actually started my training after-." His voice died off as his brain relayed a possible explanation as to what could have happened since he hadn't had the book and he believed Scorpius wasn't lying. "I think I know where it is."

A shiver going down his spine Scorpius knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "Where?"

"I didn't have this book before…but I borrowed it from Hagrid a few times as reference material."

What little color was ever in Scorpius's face disappeared in a heartbeat.

)

Note: I'm really still hoping I'll be spared but if FanfictNet deletes my account or my M fics I've created an account at Adult Fanfiction and will post my M fics there should it become necessary under the name CQueen.


	15. Finally Understand

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Thanks for sticking around till the end.

Note: Congrats to lynxpanther who of course recognized that Jacob from 'For 10 Galleons' was the hidden character, though he was only mentioned due to the plot of last chapter.

Finally Understand

After clothes were very hastily found and donned the two men got the hell out of their building and apparated as closely to Hogwarts as the shields around it would allow them to. Luckily Albus's strides were long and therefore he kept up relatively well with the man beside him who was doing some very restrained running as they headed up the path leading to their former school. Albus considered pointing out to Scorpius that the odds that Hagrid would suddenly decide that he just had to read that book after all these years was miniscule, but he had a feeling the Slytherin would not react well to his attempt to placate him.

That and now that he knew that they'd both been hot for each other all this time…well he wanted to make up for lost time which so wasn't happening if Scorpius was pissed at him, Albus silently acknowledged with a sexy little smile.

Though angry sex could be really, really good between them if their dreams were anything to go be.

They were almost on school grounds when it occurred to the Gryffindor that there could be another reason why the Slytherin could be so freaked out over the fact that the letter had accidentally ended up in Hagrid's possession.

"Scorpius…the letter was addressed to me, right? You didn't leave that part blank, did you?"

Turning his head Scorpius gave Albus's a horrified look, having not even considered that possible scenario. Dear Merlin, what if he hadn't addressed it to its intended recipient? The games keeper might have actually thought he was hitting on him.

It was enough to make him thankful he hadn't had breakfast. He would have thrown it up then and there otherwise.

"Scorpius?"

"It had your name on it. He would have known it was for you if he'd read it."

Thank Merlin, Albus silently breathed, not even wanting to think about the sort of conversation he'd have to have with his father's friend if it had been otherwise. Not to mention how psychologically damaging it would have been for the half giant, thinking he'd received a love letter from a Malfoy.

Both men concentrated solely on getting to their destination after that as they crossed the grounds they knew like the back of their hands, eyes on the prize so to speak.

They were starting down the hill towards Hagrid's hut when they heard Albus's name being called, both looking up and over to spot James Potter at the top of the hill with his new dog and the school's Muggle Studied professor at his side, the older man having apparently decided to walk with the other two.

Cupping his hands together around his mouth Albus yelled back to his brother that they were in a hurry but that he'd explain his presence at the school later. As an afterthought Albus greeted the silent, white haired professor watching them calmly from his brother's side since he knew better than to get on the man's bad side by being rude. Professor Owens might have been pretty damn hot but he had always reminded Albus a little too much of Andromeda Tonks for comfort. You just didn't want to ever piss him off.

Doing the same for the same reason Scorpius raised a hand in acknowledgement and then tugged insistently on Albus's arm, making it clear that he wasn't going to wait for the man.

Watching the two men continue towards their destination, which was either Hagrid's hut or the Forbidden Forest, James turned his head to look questioningly at the older man beside him. "So what do you suppose those two are up to?" He'd long ago accepted the likelihood that one day his brother was going to end up dating the Malfoy heir, but their actions had seemed a little odd.

"Don't go after them." Was the other teacher's advice, knowing the way James's mind worked all too well. "If they needed or wanted your help your brother would have asked for it." It went without saying that Scorpius Malfoy would die before he'd ask James for help.

And knowing the extreme sense of curiosity his former pupil possessed Professor Owens thought it best to subtly place a commanding hand on the redhead's lower back and then started steering the man away from the direction the other two men had gone, whistling lightly under his breath to make sure their canine companion fell into step with them as they headed back towards the castle.

)

As they neared the hut Albus turned to look at Scorpius, reminding the Slytherin that he needed to let him do all the talking. While Hagrid didn't hate this particular member of the Malfoy family he was still distrustful even thought Scorpius had stayed out of the half giant's way during his seven years at the school. Hagrid wasn't going to want Scorpius in his place either, and it would only make things take longer if the Slytherin were to put the older man's back up.

Knowing the other man was right Scorpius nodded, too focused on what they'd come to get to care about anything else.

Luck was with them and the door opened within seconds of Albus knocking when they arrived, Hagrid obviously surprised to find the two of them on his doorstep.

"Hello, Hagrid, sorry to barge in on you so early but it's important. It's also a really long story but I really, really need to look at the contents of your bookshelves. Now. Please."

Picking up on the urgency in the boy's voice Hagrid nodded, moving off to the side as he motioned them in. He didn't like having the Malfoy boy in his home, that was for sure, but it was obvious that the two were together and this seemed to be equally important to the both of them. Though why they'd be wanting to look at his meager book collection was beyond him, Hagrid thought as he stroked his beard in contemplation. Perhaps Malfoy's owl had gotten really sick or something? That'd be a shame, he'd met the owl a few times when it had come with Freckles to deliver letters to him. It had always seemed like a real nice creature to him, very polite and well trained.

The half giant's bookshelf held about two dozen books, most of them presents from Hermione or other former students. They all had to do with magical creatures in some way or another and looked relatively new due to the fact that he rarely read them more than once.

Picking out the right book easily Albus turned it upside down and shook, a cream colored envelope falling out of it and into the hand Scorpius automatically shot out to catch it.

"Now how'd that get there?" Hagrid wanted to know, surprise on his face.

"Long story." Albus informed him absently, his eyes on the envelope until it disappeared into Scorpius's pocket. Only then was he able to focus, putting the book away where he'd found it before turning to meet the older man's gaze. "I'll write you later explaining, but for now we have to go somewhere and…deal with the contents of that envelope. Sorry for bursting in and then out again, I'll stay and chat another time, promise."

"It's all right, got to be heading up to the castle shortly for breakfast anyway."

Hoping Albus wouldn't be long in cluing him in, he was damn curious now, Hagrid saw them both out and waved them off before closing the door behind them once more.

The two walked off a short distance and then Scorpius took out the envelope, quickly opening it and pulling out the letter. And with hands that shook slightly he unfolded the single piece of parchment, the coat of arms inscribed over the top identifying it as his personal stationary. The words on the page were in his hand, the differences between his teenage handwriting and his current style barely noticeable.

The letter had indeed remained in the book he'd stuck it in all these years…Albus had never seen it.

Having come around to stand at Scorpius's side Albus read the letter, not surprised that it wasn't remotely romantic and was very much to the point. It was Scorpius all over really, Albus decided as his heart squeezed in a sad but good way. Because now they knew the truth. There would be no more misunderstandings if he had anything to say about it.

And if nothing else…well this just highlighted the fact that women were right to say communication was key when it came to developing a solid relationship.

"I should have just approached you myself…I shouldn't have done the cowardly thing and-this is my fault." It was near to impossible to swallow, but Scorpius couldn't deny the fact that the blame was squarely on his shoulders. They'd been missing each other for years because he hadn't had the guts to tell the other man that he was in love with him years ago.

Leaning down Albus pressed his lips against Scorpius's, silencing any further berating.

"Hush." He said softly when he lifted his head again, his arms wrapped around the other man's waist to keep him in place. "I should have confronted you when you stopped wanting to be around me. Hell, I should have told you how I felt about you even before you stuck that letter in my book bag. We're both to blame and…and to hell with it, we've got each other now, right?"

"Right." Scorpius echoed softly, a soft smile curving his lips. "Though you were right about you really being too tall for me."

"Sorry about that."

Scorpius pulled Albus's head down for another kiss, getting on tippy toes for the occasion. "You should be."

)

Six Months Later

The lights were dim as the lone couple moved across the dance floor, the two encircled by their friends and family as the spotlight followed every move they made. The sight of the first dance had numerous people reaching for handkerchiefs or blinking back tears, many thinking that they'd thought this day would never come thanks to the sheer bullheadedness of the two in question. But they'd finally accepted that they were meant to be and that was what mattered.

Not that they wouldn't still fight like two wet cats in a sack, everyone agreed. That went without saying.

Smiling as he watched the couple Albus wrapped his arms around the waist of his fellow best man, pulling the shorter Slytherin against him as they watched their two best friends dance together.

While he normally hated for their difference in height to be made so obvious in public Scorpius leaned back against his lover, content to allow it for the length of the song. After that they apparently had to dance on punishment of death if he dragged his feet so this minor embarrassment was nothing in comparison to what was coming.

Rose Weasley Daimon was not a woman he wanted to mess with, especially given the way she'd been acting during the wedding planning process.

Thank Merlin it was finally over.

And saying as much to his lover Scorpius went as pale as a ghost when Albus resorted that they were safe from her wild move swings only until she got pregnant because then she'd probably be even worse.

"Why do you put these images in my head? Why?"

"Would you like a different image in your head?" Albus murmured in the Slytherin's ear, nipping it teasingly before placing his lips lightly against the sensitive shell while he whispered about what he had planned for the other man that night once the reception was over and they could head home to their place.

Murmuring his appreciation and agreement Scorpius mentally savored the new mental images his lover had put into his mind, especially the one involving them taking a bottle of champagne home with them and taking turns licking it off the other's naked body. Now that was a mental image worth dwelling on.

Pity they were stuck until the end since they were the best men.

And one of the reasons their title sucked was because as the song playing faded out and as Sev and Rosie kissed Fred Weasley called out that the wedding party needed to join the bride and groom on the dance floor with the rest of the guests free to join them halfway through the song.

Resigned to his fate Scorpius allowed himself to be tugged onto the dance floor, ignoring the people gathered all around to watch. On the other side of the floor he could see Alexei looking even less enthused about having to dance, but obvious he too didn't want to face the wrath of the newly married couple who were dangerous enough on their own without working as a team. He felt for the guy, they were both hooked on men who were too damn tall and had too damn big a family for their Slytherin piece of minds.

Having already made it clear that he was leading Scorpius gave Albus a questioning look when the music started, not recognizing the opening to the song. "This is a Muggle song, isn't it?"

Albus murmured a yes even as he looked over in his cousin's direction knowingly. She'd picked this song deliberately, knowing that this was probably going to be the one time he got Scorpius onto the dance floor. "It's called 'I Swear'."

Something about the other man's tone tipped Scorpius off that the song had meaning to him, the Slytherin paying attention to it as they swayed to the music, his lips curving as he understood why. And understanding had him wrapping his arms more securely around his man, loving it when he was held just as lovingly.

And when the song had reached its halfway point they were joined by the other couples, Scorpius closing his eyes in contentment as he let Albus take over, sure that they'd hardly be noticed in the crowd now.

Meanwhile Albus kept his eyes open, enjoying the sight of the many couples on the floor, loving that the people he loved most in the world were as happy as he was. The bride and groom, Domi and Christopher, Hugo and Alexei, his parents and Scorpius's.

Love was in the air, and it just didn't get much better than that.

)

Hours later Albus waited until Scorpius had unlocked the door and pocketed his key before he reached down and scooped the shocked Slytherin into his arms, using his back to widen the door further as he carried his man over the threshold. And ignoring Scorpius vocal accusations that he'd lost his mind Albus kicked the door closed behind them and then turned around to bring the other man close to the door, suggesting that Scorpius had better lock their door for him.

Not at all pleased with his present predicament Scorpius locked the door and then again demanded to be put down.

To save them an argument Albus used his magic to relocate them to their bedroom, gently tossing the Slytherin onto their bed and grinning when Scorpius immediately shifted up to his knees, glaring at him. He could feel it even though he couldn't see it, and then he could because Scorpius turned the bedside lamp on so he could get the full effect of his scowl. "What? I'm not allowed to practice carrying you over the threshold?"

Surprise had the dark look disappearing from Scorpius's face. "And just why would you need to practice that?" And then the meaning behind carrying someone over a threshold popped into his mind, color flooding his cheeks as his eyes went huge as he stared at his lover.

"Because practice makes perfect." Was Albus's smooth response as he shrugged out of his dress robes, tossing the garment onto the bed before going to work on his dress shirt. "I'll have it down when the time comes."

"And you think that day will be coming in the near future?" Scorpius asked softly as he watched every move the man made, enjoying the way the soft light illuminated the body he loved so much.

Albus grinned as he reached out to stroke the other man's blonde hair back, his love in his eyes. "Eventually, when we've got living together figured out."

"You and your animals."

"Me and my animals."

Hand sliding up so that his fingers could encircle the other man's wrist Scorpius gave it a faint tug, making it clear that he wanted Albus to join him on the bed. "Come remind me why I put up with you and your menagerie."

Smiling at the familiar request Albus finished undressed and then did as silently commanded, stretching out on the bed for his lover's pleasure. When the Slytherin climbed on top of him Albus was more than ready to demonstrate his feelings, kissing Scorpius passionately despite the late hour and the fact that they were so exhausted they'd forgotten the champagne they'd had such hot plans for.

And when they stopped for some air Albus's lips moved along his man's jaw in a string of kisses, the Gryffindor whispering Scorpius's name before he gently sucked the blonde's earlobe into his mouth, flicking the stud there with his tongue.

Moaning his pleasure at the action Scorpius reached out to finger the identical stud in the man's ear that marked his lover as his. "I love you."

Removing his mouth from one of its favorite places to be Albus was all but purring as he returned the sentiment.

"I love you too."

What they had together was better than any dream, and that was one thing they'd always agree on.

The End


End file.
